Cardcaptor Mikan
by PinkAngelWings
Summary: A book, a girl, cards, and alices, what could go wrong?Mikan became a card captor and must fight to capture the cards before the AAO or the Academy can use them for their own purposes. But is she up for it? R&R NXM HXR And a bunch of others XD Just READ!
1. Prolouge

**Angel-chan: Blah XP did I really write this gunk!? Ew, I'm gonna try to update after I edit most of the chapters, I've learned a lot more in the Twilight section so I'll be editing a lot of this stuff,**

"Master, Master, please don't die" a pinked hair girl wept.

"Please don't mourn my friends you have served me well by protecting me and helping me." A dark man replied weakly.

"But you can't die, y-you dealt with greater things than this you can fight this we know you can" a yellow haired girl with her head turned to the side to hide her tears.

"All in all, all creatures must die—he got cut off.

"Then why can't we go with you! Are we not living creature! Please don't do this Master!" the pink one argued.

The man just smiled lightly, "But you two must go on, to assist your new Mistress."

"W-why, do you enjoy watching us get hurt? Do you realize how much pain we're in right now? Watching our creator, our friend, our master, our father just wilts away on his death bed just to tell us we will have a new owner?" the pink one shouted her voice breaking throughout the whole time.

"Stop talking. He is still our master and you will hold your tongue." The yellow one hissed.

"_Still,_ still is the keyword but you know as well as I do that he won't be for long" she said looking down.

"Whoever you picked to be our new owner will have a hard time controlling the cards….and me" she said the last part in a whisper.

The man nodded knowingly, as if figuring out a puzzle. "Just remember the candidate will be chosen by you" he said gesturing to the yellow haired one," and you shall be the judge" he said gesturing to the pink one. "The two of you shall be the guardians of the new--

The man stopped suddenly. And time seemed to stop, or at least for the two girls….


	2. Mikan and the Task of a Captor

**Angel-chan:**** I'm so excited! My first story! I mean it's so cool if you think about it!**

**Natsume: ****Just shut up, no one cares about that.**

**Angel-chan: ****Meanie! Besides, **_**you**_** still gotta do the disclaimer!**

**Natsume: ****Hn. This baka of an author does not own Gakuen Alice or Card captor Sakura.**

**Angel-chan: A****nd sorry that the last chap was short and did not contain a disclaimer. My fault ^^' before I forget this chap was made to be a little longer so please forgive any errors made, my first story so there will be a couple of mistakes here and there.**

**Edited to fit the public better!**

Your typical day at Gakuen Alice

"I'm going to be late! Jin Jin is going to kill me!" cried our favorite heroin.

"Late, late, I'm so late!" Mikan said rushing to put on her clothes. But she had yet to discover to what events would unfold that day.

"Have, to hurry Humph!" She cried as she bumped into a certain red eyed boy

If you guessed Natsume Hyuuga congrats you win the prize.

"Late again Polka?" Natsume teased with a handsome smirk on his face.

"Natsume no hentai! Mikan shouted. Man I'm so late now!" Mikan muttered dashing off.

Natsume couldn't help but let a rare chuckle escape him as he watched Mikan's retreating figure, she didn't even notice that he wasn't wearing school uniform.

"Ohayo......" Mikan trailed off with a sweatdrop. The room was completely empty, well except for the passing tumbleweed.

**Mikan POV**

'I can't believe nobodies here, sensei did mention we'd have a day off in 2 days.......but that was 2 days ago' I thought.

"I'm so stupid!" I cried out in frustration. "I might as well see what Hotaru is doing with no school and all."

Before I could knock on her door I noticed a note on door

**End Mikan POV**

_Dear Baka,_

_I have already suspected_

_you coming to bother me_

_since you have discovered we_

_have no school today, but_

_since I must finish my latest invention_

_without bother I have decided to go to the library_

'Library! This is fantastic! I'll be able to spend the entire day with her!' Mikan thought with glee

In a hurry she dropped the note and raced off to library.

The problem you ask?

Well the Academy has many libraries, and well one of which is forbidden, and the penalty is _deadly._ Okay I'm kidding about the deadly part but you will get in a lot of trouble for going there.

"Which way is the library again?" Mikan pondered.

_Mikan Mikan Mikan_

"Huh? Did someone call me? Mikan apparently asked the air.

As though by instinct she began walking into the woods.

**Mikan POV**

Something just told me to go into the woods; I can't explain it, like it called me. I wonder if it had to do with voice it been calling me more constantly, and it feels so, so,

Familiar

The voice felt like it was reassuring me.

Strange

_Mikan, Mikan, Just keep going._

The words instantly made me trust it.

I must sound insane, I bet Koko would be laughing his butt off if he was anywhere near me now.

_Mikan Trust Me....._

And then I blacked out.

**Natsume POV**

My wounds were still fresh and weren't stopping anytime soon. To most the pain would be unbearable but I dealt with this plenty of times so I'd survive.

Leaning on a tree as much as I tried to sleep it felt as though I had to stay awake.

I heard footsteps coming up nearby causing me to get up and shuffle in pain to the top of the tree to hide in the leaves.

After what seemed like an eternity the footsteps finally past, I gracefully jumped down, but something about that person was odd, nobody came here, rarely even teachers because of the abandoned library that was forbidden or haunted or something like that. It kind of sparked my interest, but hey I can resist temptation.

**End POV**

Mikan opened her eyes to discover herself at the front door of the library, but the whole building seemed to be covered in vines and over shadowed by trees.

"Hotaru, I'm coming!" Mikan said seemingly forgetting she just woke up after being knocked out and at the front of abandoned library.

"I'll go through anything to get to see Hotaru's smiling face when she sees me!" Mikan said with determination, while pushing herself through the door.

Looking around the library all she saw was, well dust, chairs, tables, books, a Yellow haired girl who looked about 5 years old, dust, wait hold on was that a little girl?

"Um excuse me but have you seen a girl about my height, purple eyes, short hair, and......" she trailed off when she saw the way the girl was looking at her, first she looked her up and down before glaring harshly.

"No I haven't seen her" The girl's voice was light with a musical tone to it but it also had annoyance, monotone, and curiosity.

"Oh" was all Mikan could manage to say.

"What's your alice?" The girl asked looking down at her book. The book was aligned with gold and silver giving it an elegant appeal, it read "The Crown" and also had other symbols that looked like English, or was it Spanish? She didn't really pay attention during her classes.

Mikan suddenly felt a rush of courage overwhelm her. "Is that any of your business" after realizing what she just said Mikan quickly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, that was rude and --"

The girl cut her off "Don't be, if you don't want to answer, you don't want to answer I can't make you."

Mikan reached out looking at the book more curious "Is it okay if I see the book? It looks cool."

The girl as if by instinct cradled the book and glared numerous daggers "Why in the fiery pits of the underworld would I give you this book?"

"Even I don't know. But the book feels like it wants me, like it wants me to open--

"Just leave, you have no idea of the powers you are dealing with." the girl growled her eyes flashing a dangerous yellow.

"But-but I feel as though the book is calling me" Mikan said with her eyes close.

This made the girl soften her eyes a bit.

But a mysterious wind managed to knock the book on the floor.

Mikan immediately made a dash for it. And in a daze opened it.

In cased by a warm light Mikan suddenly felt happy and free, little did she know all that would change in three......two........one.

"You idiot!"The girl shouted angrily.

"What I do?" Mikan asked cluelessly.

"You set free the cards!" the girl said.

"Okay can you start from the beginning like your name, alice what just happened?" Mikan asked nervously.

The girl sighed "My name is Angela Wings I'm from England, guardian of the _cards_" as she said the last part Mikan sweat dropped.

"And know that you opened it you have no choose but to gather all the cards back...Um what's your name?" she asked.

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura."

"Well Mikan looks like you're in a world of trouble now." Angela claimed with a sigh.

"Huh? Why is that?" Mikan asked.

"Well the cards each possess a power of their own, but the worst part is that they can bond with their respected partners" She said rubbing her forehead.

"This will be so hard, Master what have you left with me?"

**Angel-chan:**** My gosh did I really just finish this chap! This is awesome!**

**Mikan:**** This is kind of confusing and a little OOC.**

**Angel-chan:**** sorry but hey it supposed to fit. Stay tuned for the next chap! Mikan will wrangle with her first card and get her staff!**

**Mikan: ****And as always R&R!**

**Edit: Some things were cool but otherwise this was horrible and needed drastic change! I apologize for those who put up with me during my beginner chapters.**


	3. Mikan and the Card

**Angel-chan: All I got to say is, Holy mother bleeping crap, you guys rock! But 79 hits but only 5 reviews?**

**Hotaru: Shut up and be grateful that these people wasted their time on this story.**

**Angel-chan: I know I know but please review when I saw those two reviews for the 1 chapter I decided let me just make number 2, and since it is still winter brake I'm so using the excuse that this is a computer essay for school XD**

**Hotaru: Well this girl doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Card captor Sakura**

**Angel-chan: I do own Angela Wings though!**

**Edit: Made to be better!**

Mikan woke up with a yawn, as she rubbed her head, she had a terrible headache. "Probably has to do with that dream I had last night, about that little blonde girl, and a book, and-"she stopped with a sweatdrop when she realized the girl was sitting on the floor looking at the blank book.

"For your own knowledge, my hair is _yellow_ not blonde", she replied not looking up from the book.

"And whether you like it or not you're going to be a card captor "she said.

"But I can't! I'm just a normal girl!" Mikan cried.

Angela rolled her eyes "Yeah a normal girl that can stop others _normal kids normal powers_."

"I know, but I still think you got the wrong person!" Mikan claimed while brushing her hair up into pigtails.

"You opened the book, you let loose the cards, and you _will_ capture them back" Angela hissed.

"You have no proof for that!" Mikan exclaimed.

Angela gave a sighed "Here," she said tossing Mikan a small key that was orange with an actual orange at the top **(Like in Card captor Sakura how Sakura's second staff was, pink and held a star on top).**

Angela took a quick breath "Repeat after me now, Key which holds powers of day and night show thou's true form before my sight! Release!"

Mikan rolled her eyes "Why would I do that? I'll probably look ridiculous!"

Angela sighed **(she seems to be doing that a lot XD) **"Listen you wanted proof now I'm supplying it for you! So just do it!" she hissed

Mikan pouted "Fine. _Key which holds powers of day and night show thou's true form before my sight! Release!_ "

In an instant the key grew before her eyes, as if by instinct she caught it letting a small gasp escape her.

"Now to do you believe me?" Angela asked "Yeah, sure, but I still don't see how I'm going to capture a Crown Card with this?" Mikan complained.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Angela said simply while walking out the door.

'Wow I can't believe she woke me up early, I can go to class walking for once.' Mikan thought with a smile.

**Time Skip**

"With that being said you all have a free period!" Narumi claimed dancing out of the class with maracas

Hotaru got up, "I need more supplies for my invention, please don't kill yourself while I'm gone baka" and with that she was gone.

"Onii-chan this ugly hag keeps following me" said a certain gray haired boy as he entered the class with Angela following close behind

"Don't kid yourself" Angela said rolling her eyes.

Youichi glared Angela glared "Blondie" "Thumb sucker" "Hag" "Brat" "Ugly" "Crybaby" as the two continued throwing insults the whole class sweat dropped.

Mikan laughed nervously "Angela, did you come here for me?"

Before leaving the argument Angela stuck her tongue out at Youichi.

And going up to whisper to Mikan "I thought you would have felt the presents of a card, so since I did, I decided to get you."

Mikan nodded "Let's go!" right before they could step outside the door,

"Where do you think you are going Polka?" Natsume asked with his eyebrow rose.

"He he well you see I, got to um... Go to the um...Err… place---"Angela cut in "We're going to the bathroom."

"How come you felt the presence but not me?" Mikan asked "Probably because you just started magic." Angela shrugged.

"To tell you the truth I think it was coming from you're the three star dorms" Angela said with her eyes closed.

"Oh no that's Hotaru's dorm! We have to go there before Hotaru gets hurt, or worse!" Mikan cried panicked.

Both rushed down to the three star dorms and began knocking on the Hotaru's door. "Yeah, the magic coming out of there is defiantly a card, prepare yourself Mikan!" Mikan nodded.

"_Key which holds powers of day and night show thou's true form before my sight! Release!"_

Mikan held a defiance stance with her staff, "So do we knock or knock down?"

"A subtle approach is much better, besides you might break something if you try to knock it down."

_Knock Knock_

"Yes?" a musical voice asked "H-Hotaru?" Mikan asked in disbelief, her best friends voice was icy and cold, not breezy and free like the voice that talked.

"Oh, that must be you Mikan-chan!" Hotaru said excitedly as she opened the door. "Oh, Mikan-chan how I missed you!" Hotaru cried hugging Mikan.

Angela just nodded while Mikan's eyes just widened in surprise. "Can you please get out of Hotaru?" Mikan said seriously.

Hotaru's eyes widened "What are you talking about Mikan-chan? I am Hotaru!"

"No, no you're not; you are a card are you not?" Mikan asked

Hotaru glared "I am Hotaru, nothing more nothing less."

"Mikan find a way to get her to her true form" Angela whispered.

Mikan nodded "Okay _Hotaru_ let me see that invention you were working on." Mikan said with a grin

Hotaru clapped her hands "Oh Mikan-chan I was wondering when you'd asked!"

Hotaru immediately came back holding a sparkling orange dress, I've been working on it as fast as I could for you to wear with you card captor job" Hotaru said with a smile

Mikan grinned "I never told you I was a card captor you dumb card."

Angela smirked "Got you. Mikan say Card created by the side of night show your true form.

Mikan nodded _Card created by the side of night show your true form!_

In a clash of lavender light a very beautiful girl appeared with a sweet smile** (since I really can't describe her clothes it's basically what Princess Tomoyo wears in Tsubasa Chronicles)**, and Hotaru unconscious on the floor.

"Quick, seal it!" Angela shouted.

"How?" Mikan asked panicked.

"Say, Card created by the Crown I command you under our contract, but you must guess the name of the card first". Angela explained.

"_Card created by the Crown I command you under our contract to Release and dispel! Tomoyo!_

"Just like my Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said in a silent whisper as she turned back into a card.

"I, I did it?" Mikan said in disbelief "I did it!" Mikan shouted excitedly as she caught the card in midair.

Angela rolled her eyes "Well congrats, you are now an official card captor, Mikan, but one question, how did you guess the cards name on your first go?" Angela asked with an eye brow up.

"Instinct, I guess, plus she looked like a Tomoyo, Why?" Mikan shrugged.

'You really are the new mistress' Angela thought. "That card is one of the four strongest cards Mikan, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you or put you in any pressure."

Mikan's eyes widened "And I sealed it? Wow." She said while looking at the card.

The cards back **(basically the back of an actual Clow Card) **and the front held Tomoyo in a pose.

"What just happened?" a cold voice asked.

Angela's eyes widened and Mikan shivered.

"I asked you what just happened." Hotaru demanded holding her baka gun with a glare.

"And what's all the talk with being a card captor, Mikan?"

**Time skip**

"So you have to capture these cards before they wreck havoc on the world." Hotaru asked.

Mikan nodded "But you can't tell anyone!"

Hotaru smirked "You know, that but you need an image, your identity will eventually get out."

"So what should I do?" Mikan asked.

"I'll create battle outfits, you make poses at night covering your face, and I'll be rich, simple." Hotaru said with a glint in her eyes.

**Angel-chan: for some reason I hate this chap.**

**Mikan: Why?**

**Angel-chan: It feels very forced. Like I had to rush it along, especially your fight with Tomoyo, but I'll or should I say Angela will explain everything including her Alice and the cards next chap!**

**Mikan: And as always Review!**

**Angel-chan: Hey! That's my line! Review! 79 hits but 5 reviews? Come on guys your killing me!**

**Edit: Hope you enjoyed the edits I've made!**


	4. Mikan and the swords of Friendship

**Angel-chan: -depressed- Hello.**

**Mikan: What's the matter?**

**Angel-chan: 167 hits and 8 reviews can make a person sad.**

**Mikan: Don't be sad. You shouldn't give up!**

**Angel-chan: Yeah, I know I shouldn't but I barely even know what all these people think of the story.**

**Mikan: Just cheer up!**

**Angel-chan: I know, this chapter is dedicated to all those that review!**

**Mikan: and she doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Card captor Sakura**

**Angel-chan: But I sadly only own Angel Wings.**

**Mikan: Oh and for the dream**_ This is what's happening _**and** this is me talking!

**Angel-chan: Remember! I take flames to! Even though I trash talk them, I'm still grateful for them!**

**Edit: This had mistakes so I re-did it, enjoy the edited version!**

"Ow! Hotaru that hurts," Mikan cried as Hotaru poked her with a pin.

"Shut up, and if you'd stop squirming you wouldn't have that problem." Hotaru said with a straight face.

"But still creating outfits for these capturing cards doesn't seem necessary" Mikan complained.

All that morning Hotaru had been trying on a variety of outfits on Mikan. "They are for me, know put on this mask." Hotaru ordered.

Angela nodded "It is true you know, you need to keep this whole thing a secret, and those ridiculous outfits will help."

"Speaking of secrets, what's your alice Angela?" Mikan asked.

"Wings" Angela stated simply.

"Okay, what star rank are you?"

"3 stars," She said bluntly.

Mikan sweat dropped Hotaru nodded.

"What are the powers of the Tomoyo card?" Hotaru asked.

Angela smirked "Variety of powers, control over ice, singing, wings, and thread."

"Thread?" Mikan asked cluelessly.

Angela nodded "That would explain your friend's desire for using you as a human doll."

Hotaru glared, Angela glared then out of the blue, both smirked,

"Not bad" Hotaru complimented.

"You're not too shabby yourself" Angela said.

"What?" Mikan asked.

Both girls ignored her question. "Mikan, I need you to test this out" Angela said.

"O-okay" Mikan said unsure.

Putting on a yellow dress with a pink star choke, a white cape with pink stars decorated on it, yellow knee high boots and a yellow mask courtesy of Hotaru. They ran out to the woods, "Okay now what am I supposed to do?" Mikan asked.

"First release the staff." Angela explained.

"_Key which holds powers of day and night show thou's true form before my sight! Release!_" Mikan shouted.

"Be quiet! You don't know who's out here!" Hotaru hissed.

"Don't be such a kill joy Hotaru, nobody is out here." Mikan said with her tongue sticking out.

"Okay, Mikan you just need to strike the card while giving it a command." Angela said.

Mikan's raised an eyebrow "Is it that easy?" Angela nodded "That easy."

"Okay." Mikan shrugged getting out the card.

"_Give me wings that will help me adorn the sky! Tomoyo card!" _Mikan shouted striking the card with her staff.

Closing her eyes she waited for the effects to take place, after a moment she looked at her back to find.

Nothing

"Is something wrong with this, it said—

"Mikan look at—Angela got cut off.

"It would give me wings

"Baka check your—Hotaru got cut off.

"This is so unfair! You ask a magical card one thing and

**BAKA BAKA BAKA **

"Yo baka take a look at the staff" Hotaru said to a crimpled Mikan.

Sure enough the sides of the staff had two pure white angelic wings.

"Wow" was all Mikan could say as the wings flapped once.

"We should really patrol the area for any cards" Angela said.

"Yeah I get to fly with Hotaru!" Mikan clapped excited.

"Just don't get your baka germs on me." Hotaru said in monotone.

In an instant Angela's wings appeared **(Reminder Angela's attitude is the same as Hotaru's she speaks in pure monotone to, if you go to my profile you'll have all the info you need)**

"Let's fly." Mikan said with a goofy grin.

Rising off the ground Mikan found it surprisingly easily to fly her staff.

With Angela not far behind with eyes closed as though searching, Mikan suddenly felt a weird feeling in her stomach. 'Must be hungry' she assumed to herself.

"An-chan when are we going to land, I'm getting hungry." Mikan whined.

Angela's eye twitched "What did you just call me?"

"Angela is such a mouthful and An-chan is so much cuter." Mikan shrugged.

Angela rolled her eyes, "We need to turn back" Hotaru said.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"I forgot the video camera and the camera." she said simply.

Mikan sweat dropped "Okay, An-chan we'll be going, you can keep patrolling the area though" Mikan said.

Mikan found it easy to land, almost as though she were a natural.

"Okay baka, you're going to wait here while I go get the camera, and please don't do anything stupid" Hotaru said.

Mikan nodded while sitting on a still floating staff,

"Put me down! Please stop! Please!" a close voice cried it was cute and squeaky so Mikan assumed it a very small Elementary Schooler.

"Come on, didn't you say your dream was to fly!" another voice which was husky so Mikan assumed it was a Middle Schooler** (What he said will be a joke later xD)**

Mikan immediately growled, and started to follow the voices to a clearing in the forest, where a several Middle School boys were causing a little girl to fly, so she assumed one of them had the telekinesis alice.

"Hey, what are you bullies think you're doing!" Mikan said her body figure only visible because of the trees.

"We think we're having some fun" another boy said with a smirk.

Mikan landed gracefully on the ground letting the boys see her, but since she was still wearing her mask they couldn't identify her.

As soon as the little girl saw Mikan she started clapping excitedly, "Yeah! A super heroin has come to rescue me!" she claimed still in mid air.

"Well I suggest you stop having _fun _before I make you" Mikan hissed she hated it when the older kids bullied the little ones, especially when they used their alices as an unfair advantage.

They all started laughing "Yeah right like a pipsqueak with no sense of fashion is going to tell us what to do!" The leader laughed.

Mikan smirked before taking out the Tomoyo card.

_Grant me a supreme singing voice that could put anything in a spell! Tomoyo card!_ Mikan said striking the card.

Mikan cleared her throat before singing a single clear note.

Immediately the boys fell asleep, while the little girl just tried to hold in a yawn.

Mikan ran over and caught the girl before she fell. "Thanks, and are you some type of super hero?" the little girl asked excitedly.

Mikan simply got back on her staff before saying "Stay safe, and get back to your dorm, I have no idea when they'll wake up."

The girl just nodded "But can you tell me your name?"

Mikan thought fast "Citrus Mistress" she said without thinking.

The girl's eyes got bigger "You really are a super hero!" she said as Mikan flew away.

Mikan sighed "Citrus Mistress, what was I thinking" she said with a sigh.

**Baka Baka Baka**

"Owie!" Mikan said as she lay on the floor.

"I told you don't do anything stupid and you practically give yourself away to a little girl." Hotaru said.

"But she was getting bullied! I couldn't let her stay like that!" Mikan claimed rubbing her head.

"Whatever, let's just find Wings." Hotaru said.

"Tsubasa-sempai? Why would we want to get him this late at night?" Mikan asked cluelessly **(This was made as a joke because I just realized last night Wings translated into Japanese is Tsubasa ^^ silly me).**

Hotaru just slapped her forehead.

"I'm right here" Angela's voice called from behind them.

"Let me guess, no signals?" Mikan asked.

Angela just nodded "In the mean while let's just go inside and get some sleep."

**Not too far away.**

"So Hanna-chan, you mind telling me what went on here?" A dark man asked the little girl.

The little girl known as Hanna nodded "A wonderful super heroin saved me, from bullies." Hanna said looking down

The man nodded "Mind telling me more?" he questioned with impatience

Hanna shook her head "She didn't tell me anything else after she saved me." Hanna lied, she knew what her sensei might do if he figured out more about the Citrus Mistress.

The man glared "I know you're lying my little flower, but when you feel the need to tell, I'm always here, now off to bed with you." He spoke in monotone and annoyance.

"Hai." was all Hanna said before scurrying to the 1 star dorms.

"Super heroin, huh?" the man asked himself with a smirk.

**And we're back**

Mikan waved goodbye to her two friends after changing to back to her uniform, "Bye Hotaru, bye An-chan." but her only response was a "Hn, and whatever."

Mikan raced back to her dorms to get ready for bed, but as she turned the corner she, went

Smack

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! That was rude and---" the person cut her off.

"It's okay Sakura-san." a familiar voice said.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said while hugging him **(Bet you thought it was someone else huh? xD)**

"Mind telling me why you're out so late?" he asked.

"I was visiting Hotaru, and well she kicked me out" she lied well it was half true.

Ruka nodded "Imai huh? Well I was just about to go back to my dorm anyways, I had to help this new girl Hanna, I think her name is, find her dorm, she's about 6 and she's a one star like you." he said with a smile,

"That was nice of you." Mikan said with a smile that caused Ruka's face to turn faintly red.

"Well night." Mikan said with a yawn.

"Wa-wait," Ruka said while grabbing her arm.

"Y-you see I have something to tell you." he said with his head down.

"What is it?" Mikan asked.

"I-I.......I really like......your shoes!" he finished lamely while running away.

"T-thanks?" Mikan said confused as she looked at her shoes.

**Next Morning!**

Mikan woke up extra early from a gnawing pain in her stomach, which she assumed to be hunger. Although after she ate it was still there, it didn't really hurt but it was irritating her, like when you have an itch that can't be scratched, or someone poking you repeatedly.

When she got to class she discovered she was the first one their! That certainly was a change of events.

She groaned when she noticed the pain had gone from her stomach to her head, as though it were trying to tell her something.

Mikan continued looking at the clock for what seemed like hours before drifting to sleep.

**Mikan's Dream**

_Mikan stood at the top of clock tower while holding her staff, a stack of cards folded in her other hand ' _I-Is that me?' _Angela appeared next to her with her mouth open, as though saying something '_What's going on?' _Mikan nodded before throwing the cards in the air and jumping off the edge._ 'NOOOO!'

**Reality**

"Noooooooo!" Mikan shouted jolting up breathing heavily covered in sweat. "That didn't just happen" Mikan muttered wiping her sweat off.

'Good thing nobody was here watching' Mikan thought but at that exact moment Natsume had been watching her the whole while and was sitting next to her although she didn't notice.

Natsume simply lifted a brow.

Mikan sweat dropped when she noticed him sitting there, next to her, after witnessing her jump up from sleeping.

"Polka, you really are getting stranger and stranger each day." Natsume said with a smirk.

"Gah! I in your dreams!" as she said the word dreams she involuntarily shivered.

Natsume seemed to notice this "So what were you dreaming about?" he asked in a careless tone.

Mikan looked down "Not only would you not care, I-I can't say." she turned away from him.

Natsume looked Mikan up and down "Well you better get to your Special Ability class, Naru told me to tell you when you woke up."

Mikan shot up "Oh yeah! I can't believe I forget that we go there today!"

Mikan rounded together her backpack before running outside.

"Polka, why do I feel as though....?" Natsume shook his head before getting up and walking to the Dangerous Ability class.

Mikan ran through the forest to hear a familiar voice scream "Let him go! I'm sorry! I didn't do anything! Just give him back" the voice wept.

"Where's your little 'super hero' now?" a husky voice mocked.

Mikan ran farther into the forest to see the same bullies taunting the little girl by holding up a teddy bear out of her reach.

'Do these lameo's ever give up?" Mikan thought.

"You bullies seriously need to get a life; I mean tormenting a little girl is just low!" Mikan said.

"Oh if it isn't little Mikan," One said with a sneer.

"Whatever guys, let's go before Hyuuga, or Andou show up." The leader said dropping the bear to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Mikan asked the little girl.

The girl nodded as she ran for her teddy bear and clutched it tightly "I was looking for the Special Ability class and I ran into those bullies again."

"I'll show you, I'm on my way there now, what's your name?"

"I'm Hanna Kari" she said.

Mikan smiled sweetly the girl seemed so innocent.

"What's your alice?" Mikan asked while walking.

"I have the ability to enter anyone's dreams, but I can't change anything while there." she said with a pout.

Mikan nodded "I have the nullification alice, that means I can cancel out any alice."

"What's your name by the way?" Hanna asked with her head tilted.

"Mikan Sakura." As soon as she said the word Mikan Hanna's head began racing, Citrus, Mikan that was a huge connection! And they had the same hair color! But, it was dark so she couldn't be sure.

Hanna nodded slowly as her mind tried to register the new information placed.

As they entered the class Mikan jumped in surprise when they all shouted 'Welcome newbie!' complete with balloons and confetti.

Hanna just smiled widely at the party going on.

"Tsubasa-sempai! You could have warned me if you were going to have a party!" Mikan whined "I would have gotten here earlier you know!"

"Sorry but your friend over there said it'd be fine to start without you." Misaki said pointing to Angela who simply stared at Mikan before looking at the Crown book again.

"Yeah she really is a keeper, I offered her some punch and she glared, she reminds me of your friend Hotaru!" Tsubasa exclaimed remembering early.

"So anyways, what's your name?" Misaki asked the little girl while bending down to eye level.

"Hanna Kari." She said looking down at her feet.

"I'm starving! My stomach and head have been hurting all day!"Mikan said while running to the snack table.

"Mikan," Angela's voice called before Mikan could pick up a sandwich.

"What is it?" Mikan asked going over to her.

"A card just got activated; I feel the presence of one!" I've been waiting on you for like 10 minutes, did you over sleep or something?" Angela asked.

At the word sleep Mikan shivered remembering her dream.

Angela took notice to this, "What did you dream about?"

"Nothing or at least nothing important," Mikan lied looking down

Angela took notice to her again before nodding "Well I seriously think we should look, it my vibes are sort of sending me to the Technical Abilities class though."

Mikan nodded "But how are we going to leave without notice?"

"The bathroom excuse, but we have to get Hotaru." "Eh? Why?" Mikan asked

Angela rolled her eyes ''So you can get a costume."

**Time Jump!**

"Hurry and come out, you're wasting time." Hotaru called out to Mikan who was still changing in the bathroom

"It's kind of embarrassing; can't I use the same thing from last night?" Mikan whined coming out of the bathroom in a blue body suit with fingerless gloves attached, knee high boots and gold pointed wings along her chest area, and let's not forget her blue mask.

"No, we agreed on different outfits, when I sell these you need to wear different clothes for good effects." Hotaru said glaring.

"But I feel so revealed!" Mikan cried.

"Just let your hair down." Angela said rolling her eyes.

"Shouldn't you guys wear outfits too?" Mikan asked letting loose a ponytail.

"Do you honestly think we'd wear such ridiculous outfits?" Angela asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mikan fell down anime style.

"Don't get that outfit dirty." Hotaru said to a fallen Mikan.

**Time Jump!**

"The Technical Ability class will be going on break shortly for more supplies, if you find anyone out of the ordinary just say." Hotaru stated as they stayed outside of the door.

"Un," Mikan nodded.

About 2 minutes of awkward silence Hotaru went in her bag and picked out an iPod put the head phones in and blasted in the music

_Card captors of the Crown expect the unexpected now.  
The secrets of the Crown  
Were all a mystery  
But when this mighty book was opened,  
The powers was set free._

_Card captors, a mystic adventure,  
Card captors, a quest for all time,_

_Each card possesses a power of its own,  
We've got to find them to bring the power home._

_Cardcaptors of the Crown  
Expect the unexpected now._

_Cardcaptors, a mystic adventure,  
Cardcaptors, a quest for all time,  
Cardcaptors, Cardcaptors!_

Mikan and Angela just stared at her, Mikan supporting a sweatdrop.

All of a sudden the doors flew open and all the kids came out one by one, until

Anna

"Anna-chan!" Mikan called out rushing to her pink-haired friend who had a glossy look in her eyes.

"Oh, it's you Mikan-chan." Anna said a calm musical voice.

"I was wondering if you could come somewhere with me..."Mikan trailed off she wasn't sure how to get the card to trust her.

"I'll come but we have to go somewhere alone." Anna said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"We can go to my room or yours, which ever _you _prefer." Mikan said.

"Angela, don't come she'll suspect something, and Hotaru was caught and had to go back to class." Mikan whispered to Angela nodded.

"Mikan-chan, we can go to my room, I know a shortcut to the dorms though." Anna said with a smile.

"Okay." Mikan said still confident.

While walking through the forest Anna suddenly came to a stop.

"I'm guessing you know who or what I am _Sakura-san._" said Anna back facing Mikan.

"Yeah, and I'd be happy if you'd make this easier by just leaving her body." Mikan said.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." In an instant Anna had a sword in her hand and she looked prepared to strike as she faced Mikan.

Mikan's eyes widened in shock and panic as she rubbed along her neck looking for her key, and only to discover

Nothing

She was alone with a card that had a sword and she had no way of defending herself! Mikan did the first thing that came to mind, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

But just as she was about to go across the clearing, Anna was suddenly in front of her with a smirk, Anna picked Mikan up by the neck and threw her into a tree.

Mikan suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back, when she looked to her back she saw

Blood

Mikan's eyes widened in fear as Anna approached her sword pointed out, "You really shouldn't have gotten into this card capturing job Sakura-san you could have done other things." Anna taunted.

Mikan suddenly images of the cards wreaking havoc took place in her mind Hotaru and all her friends getting hurt, all because she wasn't strong enough.

"I will never give up!" Mikan shouted struggling to rise up.

Anna gave a smirk "How are you supposed defeat me without your staff?"

Suddenly Mikan's eyes widened in realization "I-I'm still wearing my mask! How exactly did you figure out my identity, Staff or no staff, I'm going to seal you! _Card created by the side a day show your true form!"_ In a flash of orange light a girl with two brown curls showed up next to a fallen Anna.

Mikan smiled "_Card created by the Crown I command you under our contract to Release and dispel! Rika!"_

The girl smiled at her before turning to a card, which Mikan caught in mid-air.

Mikan breathe a sigh of relief, when she looked at her other hand she saw her staff!

Curiously she looked at her back and the blood was gone.

"Odd, I'll have to tell An-chan about this one." Mikan said while picking up Anna to take her to the infirmary.

**Nearby!**

"So, this is the so called 'Super Heroin', Interesting, I'll have to continue watching her movements, A dark man said "She may be of use to the Academy and the war."

**Let's Head back!**

Anna groaned as she woke, her head hurt like heck! Did she fall or something? All of a sudden she felt a breeze come in from the window; she rose up and looked out the window only to see a girl riding a staff with wings on it!

"Excuse me!" Anna called out to her.

"You're welcome." was the only response she received from the kind stranger.

"I need answers!" Anna muttered to herself. Although the only thing the nurse told her was that the girls name was Citrus Mistress.

"Wait until, the class hears about this!" Anna thought to herself as she saw the girl fly away.

**Angel-chan: 4,000 words of doom!**

**Ruka: Great but did you have to make my encounter with Sakura-san that lame?**

**Angel-chan: Yes, it helped!**

**Ruka: How?**

**Angel-chan: In my mind! Well it seems like Citrus Mistresses name is spreading around the school, this should be interesting.**

**Mikan: This chapter almost gave me a heart attack! I thought I was going to die!**

**Angel-chan: But if you did, that would ruin the whole plot wouldn't it!**

**Mikan: I know but I was still scared!**

**Angel-chan: You will be very soon, and as always**

**Ruka/Mikan/Angel-chan: REVIEW!**

**EDIT: Hehe lots of mistakes that I just took care of.**


	5. Mikan's Heart Pounding First Date

**Angel-chan: -starry eyed- All I have to say is Thank you! All of you who reviewed, I'm so grateful! And all of them positive! Thank you so much!**

**Natsume: -covering ears- Can you shut up, my ears are still bleeding from the last time.**

**Angel-chan: I'm sorry but all those kind words made me feel like flying!**

**Natsume: That's called obsession.**

**Angel-chan: -dreamily- I don't own Card captor Sakura or Gakuen Alice, although Angela Wings is my creation, La La La La La.**

**Natsume: Just start the story.**

**Angel-chan: Although this chapter may seem like a filler, trust me, most of the information and characters will be very important in later.**

**EDIT: WOOT another piece of bad work that is altered**

"Ohayo....." Mikan stopped short with a sweat drop as she looked at the group of kids surrounding Hotaru's and Anna's desk area animatedly.

So as curious as she was she went to Anna's desk first to see what the buzz was about.

"Oi, Anna." Mikan said pushing through most of the kids to get to her.

"Oh hi Mikan-chan," Anna said waving.

"Mind telling me what this crowd is for?" Mikan asked while pointing behind her.

"Oh, I just finished telling them about the mysterious Citrus Mistress! She saved me you know!" Anna said excitedly.

"Anna-chan, did she tell you anything else?" a random boy from the crowd asked.

Before Anna could answer more questions more questions got shot at her.

Mikan just began pushing her way out of the crowd to Hotaru's desk to see what was going on there.

"Hotaru, what's going on?" Mikan asked confused.

"What does it look like? I'm selling pictures of Citrus Mistress for 200 rabbits." Hotaru said with a smirk.

'She's using me as a gate way to money." Mikan thought with a sweatdrop.

The door swung open and Natsume and Ruka walked in.

"Ohayo, Ruka-pyon! Natsume!" Mikan said cheerfully while waving.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san," Ruka replied with a pink face.

"Hn." was the response from the flame caster.

Both boys walked over to their own seats as if the whole class were normal.

"Ohayo, Natsume-sama! Ruka-sama!" Sumire said trying to be more cheerful than Mikan.

"Be gone ugly." Natsume said while getting out a manga book.

Ruka simply rolled his eyes while petting his bunny.

"Okay my wonderful students please get seated." Narumi said dancing inside the room with a ballerina tutu.

"I know you all have been informed by Umenomiya-san and Imai-san that a student has been spotted around the academy doing who knows what and breaking rules, we have no idea who she is or what her motives are, so by orders of the all three principles you are to leave on sight when you spot her and inform a teacher." Jinno said walking in after Narumi.

All the students tensed in an uncomfortable silence some even stopped breathing, the only sounds being heard were the sound of fur being patted up and down and a books thin pages being flipped.

Before

"How can you say such a thing?! You know nothing of her motives! So how can you know if she's a threat? She could be helping for all you know!" Mikan shouted suddenly while standing up.

"I agree with Mikan-chan! She saved me from falling or whatever danger I was in!" Anna said rising up with Mikan.

"Sorry to disagree sensei, but anyone helping me make a prophet cannot be that bad." Hotaru said calmly while rising.

All of the kids stared in shock at their outburst, even Natsume lifted up his manga and Ruka stopped petting his bunny.

"Just as much expected from Sakura-san," Jinno said sneering at Mikan "But Umenomiya-san and Imai-san, that type of behavior is not tolerated."Jinno said glaring at them both.

Anna flinched at the glare while Hotaru glared back "I know how and when to behave sensei, I don't need your help knowing how." Hotaru said glaring at him.

Jinno took out his wand/stick "If you need help, I'll help you." he hissed through clenched teeth as the wand produced sparks.

Anna's eyes widened in fear, as Hotaru held her ground.

At the moment Koko began talking with a smile still on his face "I won't let them get hurt for something I started, if anything I'll stop his alice."

Immediately eyes fell on him as he just stared at Mikan who was glaring at Jinno.

Awkward much? Well not until....

"Let's go Ruka; this is becoming too heated for my taste." Natsume said although his voice quiet, in that room it sounded like a shout.

Ruka nodded before sending a concerned look at Mikan and Hotaru.

"Jinno, I suggest you leave before you upset "his" favorite." Narumi said suddenly serious.

Jinno simply glared at all the students before leaving in a huff **(Drama Queen much? XD)**

As soon as he left "The wicked witch of the west is gone!" One kid shouted.

At that the whole class erupted into laughter even Hotaru cracked a very rare smile.

Mikan wiped a tear from her eye from laughing while holding her stomach, "Mikan-chan did you really mean what you said?" Anna asked coming up to her.

"Huh?" Mikan asked confused "Koko-kun was staring at you when he said everything, meaning he read your mind." Anna said.

Mikan nodded "I wasn't about to let you guys get hurt because I was the first one to stand."

Anna smiled "Thanks, Mikan-chan."

At the moment Angela walked in with a shy looking Hanna.

"Are you sure we're aloud to be here?" Hanna asked while looking down.

"If I told you once I told you thirty-six times, yes." Angela said with a sigh.

"Mikan," Angela shouted to her.

"Oh, hi An-chan, Hanna-chan," Mikan greeted cheerfully

"Hi, Sakura-san" Hanna greeted quietly.

"No you can call me Mikan-san if you want kohai" Mikan said smiling at her.

"Thank you Mikan-sempai." Hanna said more cheerfully.

"Where's An-chan?" Mikan said looking around

"She said that she'd go to Imai-sempai." Hanna said.

"I heard we weren't allowed to see or talk about Citrus Mistress, did they tell you the same?" Hanna whispered sadly.

Mikan nodded

"But it's not fair! She helped me, and yet sensei thinks I'm lying." Hanna said fiercer.

"I know she's probably helping the academy more than they know." Mikan said looking out the window.

"A super hero should never be doubted." Hanna said.

"That is so true." Mikan mumbled to herself.

**With Hotaru!**

Hotaru was currently walking out the door to get more supplies for the invention she would be working on until

"Imai-san! Imai-san!" A voice panted from running.

Hotaru turned around to see a Middle School student running up to her.

He had gelled blue hair, glasses that hid his blue eyes, freckles so he generally looked nerdy.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow "Do I know you?" insert monotone voice here.

He nodded "I bought most those pictures of Citrus Mistress from you and I was wondering......" he trailed off.

Hotaru thought back, this was the boy that bought more than half her stock! He got the every different pose of her in different sizes and colors!

"So you're the freak that's obsessed with her?" Hotaru asked still in monotone.

He looked down embarrassed "Y-you see I was wondering if you can get close to the Citrus Mistress to um, well....." he trailed of his face now extremely red.

"Yeah, I can get close to her, what of it?" Hotaru asked she was getting impatient.

"D-do you think you can get me a date with her?" He asked nervously fast.

"N-" Hotaru got cut off.

"I'll pay you 100,000 rabbits!" he said with determination.

Hotaru's eyes widened.

"Deal." said with a smirk.

"When? Where?" he asked

"When can be today, where can be at that cafe' where you wear those mask and formal wear, can't have her identity out now can we?" Hotaru said simply.

The boy practically jumped in joy "Thank you so much Imai-san!"

"No, thank you." Hotaru said with a glint in her eye.

**At that exact moment!**

At about 10 minutes to the bell Ruka and Natsume returned.

"Ruka-pyon, Natsume can you guys come over?" Mikan asked the approaching duo.

"Tch. We were already going to are seats, baka." Natsume said rolling his eyes.

Mikan was about to say something but held her tongue, she had to be on his good side for what she'd ask him.

"I was wondering if you guys would like to go to Central Town with me and a friend." Mikan asked pleasantly.

"No." Natsume said.

"What do you mean no!?" Mikan shouted.

"No means no," Natsume said.

"But we have to, Hanna-chan here has _never _went there, and you wouldn't to crush an innocent little girl now would you Natsume?" Mikan explained slightly smug because she knew Natsume had a soft spot for little kids.

Natsume looked at Hanna and saw her short brown hair bounced on her head and her big brown eyes along with Mikan's looked at him pleadingly.

"Fine." he said with a sigh.

"Yeah!" Mikan and Hanna shouted bouncing with each other in delight.

"Thank you so much Hyuuga-sempai!" Hanna said bowing.

Ruka smiled as Natsume moved the manga further up his face to keep his expression secret.

But I'll let you in on a little secret, the reason Ruka smiled was because he saw the corner of Natsume's mouth curve.

"You just know you're going to love Howlons, they're so soft and fluffy and they melt in your mouth." Mikan said while walking out with Hanna to their dorms.

"It sounds good!" Hanna said with a smile.

"Oh it is!" Mikan said dreamily while skipping, into to someone at least.

"I'm so sorry; this has been happening to me a lot lately." Mikan mumbled rubbing her head.

"No worries, I wasn't looking where was going either." a male voice laughed as he picked himself and Mikan up.

Mikan looked up to see a Middle School Student with blue hair that was gelled down, big thick glasses that covered his eyes, and freckles.

"I'm Ebisu Benjiro." Ebisu said taking out his hand.

"Mikan Sakura." Mikan said shaking his hand.

"Oh, so you're the famous, old no-star student?" Ebisu asked.

"What if I am? What star are you anyway?" Mikan asked with a pout.

"Special Star," He said carefully.

"Smart." Mikan stated impressed.

Ebisu blushed; he was used to people calling him nerd, not just smart.

"T-thanks," He said back.

"Mikan-sempai, when are we going to Central Town?" Hanna asked making her appearance noticed.

"Oh yeah, let's go, see you later Benjiro-san!" Mikan called while running with Hanna to their dorms

Ebisu chuckled "Well I have to get ready for that date!" He said with joy.

"Mikan," A cold voice called from behind her.

"Huh?" Mikan questioned turning around to see Hotaru with a plastic bag in her hand.

"You're going on a date with someone." Hotaru stated simply.

"What!?" Mikan asked panicked.

"You heard me, but you're going in as Citrus Mistress, a boy paid me to get you to date him, so you'll be in Central Town with him." She explained again but whispered it to her so Hanna couldn't hear.

Mikan paled "But you can't just set blind dates up!" Mikan protested.

"You're going on the date, end of story." Hotaru said.

"But I promised I'd take Hanna-chan to get Howlons!" Mikan complained

"Well it seems you have quite a situation, I want to see how you deal with it." Hotaru replied.

"B-but." Mikan started "Just make sure I see you at the bus stop in 10." Hotaru said before walking off.

"Mikan-sempai, does that mean we can't go anymore?" Hanna asked sadly.

"No, we are still going! I promised you I'd take you and I'm taking you! Mikan exclaimed.

"But we have to hurry; we only have ten minutes to get to the stop!" Mikan said.

"B-but I need to get my rab—" Hanna was cut off as Mikan began dragging her as she ran.

Mikan and Hanna halted to a stop as they saw Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru already waiting at the bus stop.

"How'd you guys get here so fast?" Mikan asked confused.

"We used the invention called legs." Hotaru said in monotone as Mikan sweat dropped.

At the moment the bus came, and picked them up, let's just say it was uneventful so I'll skip that part.

"Come on Hanna-chan let's get some Howlan before I have to go, for that blind date." Mikan said with a sigh.

_Date, Date, Date_

That one word flashed through Natsume's and Ruka's mind several times before the heat turned up and a certain bunny started to get aggravated.

Both boys' eyes darkened and they put their heads down.

Hotaru noticed this and smirked.

"Come on Hanna-chan, before the line gets longer." Mikan said pulling Hanna with her.

"Imai, I know you are responsible for this." Ruka said darkly.

"Now why would you think that?" Hotaru asked slightly amused though her face didn't show it.

"So how much did _he _pay you?" Natsume asked spatting at the word _he._

"More than you'd be willing to pay." Hotaru said.

And at that same instant Mikan came with a box of Howlon and a happy looking Hanna.

"This is the best stuff ever Mikan-sempai!" Hanna said as started her sixth one.

"I know right! So Hotaru what time do I have to go?" Mikan asked still oblivious to the boy's reactions to her words.

"We have to get you dressed first, can't show up looking like you do know can you?" To Mikan the words meant her identity couldn't be figured out, to Ruka and Natsume it seemed she would be looking beautiful.

Hot air and angry animals what more could be done?

Mikan nodded, basically everything was the same for her, especially with her nullification alice.

"Here are the clothes you'll wear, and try not to dirty it." Hotaru said.

Mikan sighed, "Can't I at least go on some rides, I mean it wouldn't hurt and it Hanna-chan's first time here! We have to make it last!" Mikan exclaimed.

Hotaru rolled her eyes "Fine, but if my rabbits are lessened because of this, just know you_ will _be paying me for whatever rabbits are lost." She said through narrowed eyes.

"Yeah!" Hanna and Mikan squealed clapping hands with each other.

**1 1/2 Hours later**

Hanna yawned while rubbing her eyes.

"You had your fun, now go make me rich." Hotaru said with a smirk.

Mikan took the bag while nodding repeatedly, "I'll go change."

Mikan raced off to the bathroom, oblivious to a certain red-eyed boy following her through the trees.

Mikan changed her clothes and put on a pink dress with white under fluff, pink shoes, and a pink hat with a yellow musical eighth note on it, the dress held a yellow musical note on the chest area; she also had a yellow mask with pink ribbons hanging off the side of it.

Mikan saw a note farther in the bag

_Dear, Baka_

_I knew you'd be stupid enough to_

_forget to ask me what cafe you'd_

_go to, so make sure you get to_

_Idol Voices cafe now._

_Signed Hotaru_

Mikan sweat dropped, she did forget to ask.

"Better get going." Mikan murmured taking one last look at the mirror.

Mikan took a second exit out the door, just in case anyone saw her come in, and dashed off to the cafe' only to see

"Benjiro-san!?" Mikan shouted in surprise at the older boy waiting outside, only he looked fairly more handsome without his thick glasses as his deep blue eyes showed out more, his hair was more untidy and ruffled, his freckles were apparently gone, which she assumed to be a cover up, and he stood there fumbling with a deep blue rose.

But as soon as he heard someone call his name he raised his head in panic, he looked up and saw Mikan.

He looked down fairly embarrassed as he gave her the rose.

"I-I'm sorry, I decided to pick a blue rose to symbolize mystery, l-like you are, b-but I haven't even thought about what you might wear, I'm so stupid." He said looking down ashamed.

"No, it's really sweet, thank you." Mikan/Citrus Mistress said flashing a sincere smile at him.

Ebisu blushed scarlet, "How about we go inside, Imai-san said you were good at singing so I brought you here." he said with a toned done pink face.

Mikan/Citrus Mistress sighed "One of my _many _talents."

Ebisu looked at her "You are aware that everyone considers you a threat right? Not that I do, I have faith that you help the Academy for the better," He ended faster

Mikan/Citrus Mistress nodded sadly "I know, and I'm helping the Academy more than they know, but I'm sorry I can't tell you." Mikan said sadly.

Ebisu looked at her sympathetically "You don't have to tell me anything you know."

A slow song began playing so Ebisu put on his blue mask and grabbed Citrus Mistresses hand and brought her to the dance floor.

"I hope you don't mind, but I was wondering, if I'd have this dance?" Ebisu asked with a charming smile on his face.

Mikan heard several murmurs from others while they danced.

"Like OMG that guy is like so hot!"

"Who are they? I've never any of them around the academy before."

"He's cute, too bad he's with that girl, and she looks way to young for him."

"A handsome boy and cute girl, perfect couple, though the girl looks very familiar."

"Why can't you dance with me like that, Kimeo?"

"That girl is so cute, wish I could date her."

Mikan blushed at the comments only to look up to meet Ebisu's eyes "You have the prettiest eyes you know." He stated dreamily.

Mikan just looked down while Ebisu continued cursing himself mentally for making such a stupid move.

"All right ladies and gentle men, we shall be kicking off the rest of the night, with singing!" The MC shouted from on stage.

"You sure you don't want to go up?" Ebisu asked quietly still embarrassed at what he said by accident.

Mikan shrugged "It all depends, I guess let me go to the ladies room first." Mikan raced off to the bathroom got out her purse and took out the key and Tomoyo card.

Well you guessed what happened next.

Mikan came out of the bathroom at sat back down on the table with Ebisu, "They're starting to pick out people from the audience to sing, I suggest you up before they, well force you." Ebisu said looking down at his food.

Mikan sighed while making her way up stage.

"Okay I'm next." Mikan said while taking the mike off the stand

_Aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi  
Ienai no iitai no chansu nogashite bakari  
Datte datte tsubasa hiroge futari de  
Sora o marason yume o yunison shitai_

_Hora Catch You Catch You  
Catch Me Catch Me matte  
Kocchi o muite suki da to itte  
Sou nice to meet you Good to see you kitto_

_Atashi no omoi anata no haato ni tonde tonde tonde yuke  
Mayowanai_

_Tamani ne nakunacchau karada no batterii  
Anata no egao de itsumo juuden mantan pawaa bakuhatsu shichae_

_Onegai onegai mazu wa otomodachi kara  
Waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichi ni shitai_

_Hora Catch You Catch You  
Catch Me Catch Me zettai  
Unmei datte oniai datte  
sou nice to meet you good to see you kitto_

_Dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de ichiban ichiban ichiban  
Koishiteru_

_Hora Catch You Catch You  
Catch Me Catch Me matte  
Kocchi o muite suki da to itte  
Sou nice to meet you, good to see you kitto_

_Atashi no omoi anata no haato ni tonde tonde tonde yuke  
MayowanaAitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi  
Ienai no iitai no chansu nogashite bakari  
Datte datte tsubasa hiroge futari de  
Sora o marason yume o yunison shitai_

_Hora Catch You Catch You  
Catch Me Catch Me matte  
Kocchi o muite suki da to itte  
Sou nice to meet you Good to see you kitto_

_Atashi no omoi anata no haato ni tonde tonde tonde yuke  
Mayowanai_

_Tamani ne nakunacchau karada no batterii  
Anata no egao de itsumo juuden mantan pawaa bakuhatsu shichae_

_Onegai onegai mazu wa otomodachi kara  
Waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichi ni shitai_

_Hora Catch You Catch You  
Catch Me Catch Me zettai  
Unmei datte oniai datte  
sou nice to meet you good to see you kitto_

_Dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de ichiban ichiban ichiban  
Koishiteru_

_Hora Catch You Catch You  
Catch Me Catch Me matte  
Kocchi o muite suki da to itte  
Sou nice to meet you, good to see you kitto_

_Atashi no omoi anata no haato ni tonde tonde tonde yuke  
Mayowanai_

_Hora Catch Me Catch Me zettai  
Unmei datte oniai datte  
Sou nice to meet you, good to see you kitto  
Dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de ichiban ichiban ichiban_

_Koishiterui_

_Hora Catch Me Catch Me zettai  
Unmei datte oniai datte  
Sou nice to meet you, good to see you kitto  
Dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de ichiban ichiban ichiban_

_Koishiteru_

She finished the song with a bow, then put the mike on the stand, before

"Wait, isn't that the Citrus Mistress girl?" A boy in the crowd shouted.

The hairs on Mikan's neck stood up as she froze.

Ebisu sat with eyes widened as his heart began to race faster.

"Yeah it is! And she's a real cutie!" Another boy said with a grin that made Mikan shiver.

In that instant, Mikan made a break for the door, with a huge mob of boys and a couple girls **(lol XD)** chasing her asking her random questions on her tail.

'If I go into the forest, I may be able to lose them.' Mikan thought while biting her lip.

Mikan made it into the deep in forest, and without much noise, so she assumed she lost them, Mikan made it back to the edge forest when she noticed a figure at the top of a tree sleeping, she looked closer and saw Natsume.

'He must have followed me to see if I was alright." Mikan thought with a smile.

Mikan called upon wings on her staff and put Natsume to lean on her back.

Natsume woke up only to find himself on his bed.

He looked at the door and saw a girl running to his window.

"Who are you?!" Natsume demanded throwing a fire ball at her.

The girl shrieked while dodging it.

"I'll ask again, now answer before I burn you to a crisp!" Natsume shouted holding a flame in his hand.

"A friend," Was all the girl said before she jumped out of window onto a staff with wings.

"So, that's the famous Citrus Mistress?" Natsume asked himself as he watched her disappear in the forest.

**Mean While!**

"I can't believe this!" A boy said while looking at a book

"Well you better believe it, because it is the truth." A girl responded to him

"B-but does this mean I can help her?" the boy asked

"Of course not," The girl sneered "She is our enemy, so we must defeat her to get what we need."

The boy nodded sadly before turning away.

**Angel-chan: Like it, love it, Review it!**

**Mikan: I like it but, why couldn't I have said goodbye to Benjiro-san?**

**Angel-chan: Because then the end part wouldn't have happened!**

**Mikan: But that will have me guilty till the next chap!**

**Angel-chan: If so then people should review so I can update faster!**

**Mikan/Angel-chan: REVIEW!**

**EDIT: One of the worst typed ones yet! So many errors that needed to be fixed, I'm surprised you all put up with me in this!**


	6. Mikan's Rival's Appear

**Angel-chan: -sweat drop- Hehe Thanks for the advice some_girl I didn't even notice I've been spelling it wrong ^^**

**Ruka: She wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for you.**

**Angel-chan: Well, this story is going to be a little more intense, as the filler last chap gave us the in site of two mysterious people, so continue reading…….If you dare!**

**Ruka: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Angel-chan: I do own this plot, Angela Wings, Ebisu Benjiro, Hanna Kari, and the new stuck up chick that you'll all be seeing later ;)**

**Ruka: Well, on with the story**

**Angel-chan: WAIT! Any Twilight lovers should read and review for my other story! That is all!**

**Ruka: and Mikan will not be paired with an OC, Angel-chan is strictly NXM, Ebisu is just infatuated with Citrus Mistress, and he finds Mikan as a sister, and Mikan is still oblivious to everything.**

**EDIT: WOOT! LET'S GO THROUGH ANOTHER ONE!**

A girl with auburn hair wearing a red mini skirt, a red long sleeve short shirt, black knee high boots, the shirt had black bat wings on the back, and she wore a red mask with a bat wing on each end jumped up from tree to tree while several arrows began chasing her,

Before one could hit her she grew wings on the staff she carried and began flying away with the arrows still on her trail.

"This is getting so old." the girl muttered before taking a swoop down in the trees for cover.

"In an instant a brick wall appeared in front of her.

"I don't have time for this it's almost dawn!" She said to herself obviously annoyed.

The girl chanted some words and the very staff that held wings became a narrow sword.

The girl ran through the brick wall after slashing the brick wall with the sword and turning it to debris.

She groaned when she realized that she was yet again surrounded by arrows.

The girl chanted more words and she looked as though she disappeared, taking that opportunity, she jumped in to a tree and crashed into another girl about the same age as her.

The second girl glared the first with lavender glassy eyes, her purple hair flowing in the breeze.

The auburn haired girl rolled her eyes before,

_"Card created by the side of night show your true form!"_

As soon as she said that a clash of lavender light filled the area and when it passed a girl with glasses and straight shoulder length hair stood above the previous girl who was knocked out.

"_Card created by the Crown I command you under our contract to Release and dispel! Naoko!" _The girl shouted

The girl then dissolved into card and floated straight into the auburn haired girl's hand.

She then turned around to meet a video camera with a purple haired girl with cold eyes behind it.

The girl winked at the camera and did a peace sign at the camera.

"And cut." the girl behind the camera's voice matched her eyes.

Mikan yawned "It's almost dawn and I haven't had that much sleep!"

"I didn't get much sleep either, and I'm not complaining." Angela said from the trees.

"Well what does this card do?" Mikan asked.

"It's basically the counter part to the Rika card, unlike Rika who can only do Illusions Naoko can actually create anything and it is real, and instead of a sword it has arrows, but Naoko also posses as shield which can block attacks both physical and magical." Angela explained.

"But if it can block magical attacks, why didn't she block me?" Mikan asked confused.

'These cards created by the side of night _have_ been making this to easy, I wonder if _she _planned this.' Angela thought before replying "Mikan she probably felt she didn't need to block you because you were no threat." Angela lied.

Mikan nodded while Hotaru took out a camera, "I want some shots of you saving her." Hotaru said gesturing to Nonoko.

Mikan nodded, "But the teachers will say something about you getting to close to me and not calling a teacher or whatever."

Hotaru shrugged as Mikan picked up Nonoko put her on the winged staff with a yawn, before flying in the air, to the Nonoko's dorm.

After putting Nonoko to bed, Mikan trudged down the halls to her own dorm, her head had a headache that stung her while catching the card, but she paid it no mind.

Pulling herself in bed, Mikan fell down with a clunk and drifted away.

**Dream**

_Mikan stood at the top of the clock tower, just the same as last time with Angela next to her_ Not this dream again!_ But instead of jumping off, when she turned to her side she saw two people, a boy and a girl both nodded at her, the both wore mask over their faces, though the boy was smiling in concern, the girl had on mock annoyance written on her face._ Who are those people? D-do they know my identity? _Mikan smiled at them before nodding and jumping off the tower again. _Noo!

**Reality**

Mikan woke up and shot out of bed shivering to herself, she had a good amount time to get ready and make it there on time but she'd have to keep her pace up.

"These dreams..." Mikan muttered they scared her, and she didn't want to anyone to worry about her, if she told them about them.

Mikan ran down the halls trying to get to class on time again.

Well everything was going well until she heard a whimper from a bush.

Mikan sweat dropped as she approached the bush, and pushed back the branches to see

"Benjiro-san?" Mikan questioned with a sweatdrop, he was in a ball while whimpering.

"M-Mikan-san, it's only you, thought you were someone else." Ebisu said while looking around the area.

"Who exactly are you hiding from though?" Mikan asked curiously.

"My psychotic cousin! She has been hassling me all day, and she only transferred last night!" Ebisu said while shivering.

"Is she really that bad?" Mikan asked.

Ebisu nodded "She is crazy! I still wonder if that's her alice!"

"Well I guess I should go, and you should to unless you want to be late!" Mikan pointed out while walking off.

"I'd rather be late than face that demon!" Ebisu muttered hiding himself in the bushes again.

"Ohayo minna-san!" Mikan greeted cheerfully while walking in.

"Ohayo Sakura-san!" a majority of the class answered back.

**Baka Baka Baka Baka**

"Owie! Hotaru, I didn't even do anything!" Mikan complained from on the floor.

"I feel as though I should jump the gun this time, unless you want me to do it again?" Hotaru asked through cold eyes.

"Eh, no thanks," Mikan said walking to her desk.

"Ohayo, Natsume! Ruka-pyon!" Mikan shouted while waving.

Both boys just nodded at her while taking their seats.

"Ohayo, Natsume-sama! Ruka-sama!" Sumire said while glaring at Mikan.

Sumire sulked in the corner when she received no response from them.

"Attention my magnificent students!" Narumi said while spinning in, "We have a new student here today!"

Several people began chatting about they'd be a girl or boy or if they'd be cute or not.

"You can come in now!" Narumi announced looking at the door along with everyone else.

Soon the doors burst opened and a ruby haired girl came walking in while swaying her hips and popping gum, she had ruby colored eyes, to go with her waist long wavy hair, and she looked tall so they assumed one year and she'd be in Middle School.

"Name's Kohane Tenshi." She said looking bored and looking around and twirling her hair

Nonoko raised her hand "What's your alice?"

Kohane glared "Just know it's stronger than yours."

Nonoko put her head down while Kohane rolled her eyes.

"Next." she said looking bored.

"What's your star rank?" Sumire asked she didn't want this girl taking Natsume or Ruka away.

Kohane looked down embarrassed "2, next question." She said in a hurry.

Sumire smirked and Kohane glared "What's your alice?" Mikan asked.

"Did you not listen; just know I can whoop your butt with it." Kohane said with arms folded.

The class giggled at this she had no idea of Mikan's alice.

"Actually, my alice can stop your alice." Mikan said with a grin.

Kohane's glared harder and the whole class shivered.

"My alice is the ability to change the emotions of others, with the flick of my wrist, I can make to people hate each other to near death, I can put people in depression that will make them want to kill theme selves, I can even make pain an emotion." Kohane explained "And if I'm not careful, my own emotions can be transferred to others, I can faintly see the emotions of others as well."

Sumire gritted her teeth this girl could make Ruka or Natsume fall in love with her!

"As you can see from these juvenile earrings right as of now or anytime soon I won't be using my abilities......much at least." She explained.

The class let sighs of relief, it was bad enough Koko could see right through them they didn't need another secret teller.

Kohane just sat down at the nearest empty seat which happened to be next to Sumire.

"Hello, you can't just sit here!" Sumire shouted causing the whole class to look over.

"Only empty seat, besides sensei would have put me here anyway, right sensei?" Everyone looked up only to see Narumi gone; a huge sweatdrop was casted on most people.

"Everywhere, I go idiots bound near." Kohane said while getting her backpack and leaving shortly after Natsume and Ruka, "Oh, and can you guys keep down your annoyance of me?"

Everyone shivered when she left "Just what we need another Koko." A random girl shouted.

Koko just sweat dropped with a smile as everyone started laughing.

"That was so embarrassing how she turned down my question." Nonoko wailed at Anna.

"It's even worse that if we hate her she'll know for sure!" Anna replied back.

Mikan sighed, "I'm going to see Benjiro-san, and I wonder what happened with him and his cousin."

"Try not to hurt yourself." Hotaru said not looking up from her invention.

Mikan nodded while going outside she had to walk around for sometime before she heard people arguing.

"Come on, you promised you'd help me patrol!" A female voice yelled.

"I'm sorry but, I can't do it, at least not know." A male voice replied or more like whimpered.

"Don't even bring up that bull!" The female voice argued.

"I know my duties, but still......" The male said.

"D-does that mean you, don't want to follow up your end of the bargain? Y-you don't care about me _that_ much is that it?" The female asked.

"I-it's..... Complicated." The male explained

Next Mikan heard footsteps march off, so made her presence known, she tried to walk by casually but tripping flat on your face from a rock isn't that casual.

Mikan felt someone pick her up and she saw Ebisu, her face went red, "I'm okay!"

Ebisu chuckled "I bet you are."

Mikan dusted herself off "So did you see your crazy cousin?"

Ebisu's eyes darkened behind his thick glasses "Yeah and I'm guessing you did to, she was upset that someone could stop her alice."

Mikan's eyes widened "That was your cousin?! She was really rude! No offence though!"

Ebisu laughed "I take no offence on that what's so ever!"

Mikan smiled "She seemed embarrassed at being a 2 star though." Ebisu sighed "She hates disappointing the family." '_Like I'm any better'_ He thought.

"I just came to see if you 'survived' meeting her, but since your okay." Mikan trailed off.

"Hold on, I-I want to show you something, you are one of my first friends that actually cared about me, to tell you the truth my first and probably last date flaked on me because of something I caused to happen, so I want to show you something!"

Mikan's heart stopped with guilt, she had never told him sorry from running away from that mob as Citrus Mistress!

"Mikan," Hotaru's voice called her.

"Oh, Hotaru it's you!" Mikan said relived.

"We have a photo shoot." Hotaru said reminding her.

"Oh, yeah," Mikan said shaking her head.

"Bye, Benjiro-san!" Mikan said running to catch up to Hotaru who was on her duck scooter.

Ebisu shook his head "See ya around Mikan-san!"

"Gah! I can't wear this Hotaru!" Mikan wailed as she looked at herself.

"Yes, you will, as long as I'm here." Hotaru said through narrowed eyes

Mikan wore an orange leotard with an orange cloak which had several yellow ribbons along the edge of the cloak; she also had yellow shoes and an orange mask with yellow tiny bows on it.

"I feel so out there!" Mikan replied beet red.

Angela rolled her eyes as Mikan began taking pictures in different spots.

Suddenly Angela's eyes went blank as though someone had shocked her.

Mikan and Hotaru both snapped the heads in her direction.

"An-chan!" Mikan panicked.

When Angela recovered, she began to growl, "Mikan, I think we have some magical disturbances." 'It-it feels like _him _but it can't be!" Angela thought.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"I feel magic coming from the eastern end of the forest; we have to get there, and now." Angela snarled.

Mikan flinched at the malice in her voice "Okay."

Flying there on Mikan's staff they came to a stop at a clearing.

"What is it you felt, An-chan?" Mikan asked.

Angela simply ignored her before running on forward into the forest.

"An-chan!" Mikan called running after with Hotaru, who ran with her filming.

'I-it can't be him! But this magical presence.....' Angela thought while running.

Suddenly she stopped with Mikan and Hotaru in tow.

Angela took a deep breath before snapping her head towards a tree which rattled in response.

"Come out." Angela commanded glaring at the tree.

The tree shook a little more before, a girl jumped out gracefully and landed in front of them with a smirk.

The tree shook some more before a boy fell down on his back with an "Ow."

Mikan sweat dropped as Hotaru kept taping it all from a nearby bush

"Who are you?" Angela demanded glaring at the girl in front of her; she had a pony tail to hold up her red waist length hair, ruby eyes, a red mini skirt with black diamond's along the border, a red long sleeve shirt with a black heart on the front, and a mask with a black diamond and heart on the ends.

"Your worst nightmare, I intend to collect all the cards!" The girl stated smirking.

"I meant your name idiot." Angela said rolling her eyes

"Black Scarlet! And the boy is Blue Clover."

"Get yourself out of here, you posses no magic, though the boy....." Angela trailed off as she looked at the blushing boy.

Black Scarlet's face puffed red "So what if I have no magic! I have my alice, and my fighting skills!"

Blue Clover cut in "I'm sorry, but the cards are originally my families, the Crown is in our bloodline." he said nervously.

He wore a navy blue pants, with a belt buckle with a Spade and Clover on it, a Navy blue shirt with a Spade and Clover on it, his mask was blue and his eyes were a midnight blue.

"I didn't pick you, so you're not a candidate." Angela said starting a glaring contest with Black Scarlet.

"Oh, so you're the oh so mighty guardian if the cards?" Black Scarlet asked amused.

"Yeah, and what of it brat?" Angela sneered.

"Brat!? I bet I'm older than you!" Black Scarlet screeched.

"Physically, you still haven't seen my true form, brat," Angela stated.

Black Scarlet rolled her eyes before turning to Mikan.

"Handover the cards," She said glaring

Mikan shook her head "I caught them, I can't just give them to you."

Black Scarlet growled before going into a fighting stance "I'll battle you for them."

At those words Blue Clover glared at Black Scarlet making her shut up for the first time in a huff.

"I'm sorry, but one way or another we'll _have_ to get those cards." Blue Clover said sadly.

With that being said they both jumped off in the forest.

Mikan shivered "Don't let them scare you; they have no idea of the powers they are messing with, but that boy......" Angela said.

Mikan nodded before leaving on her staff with Hotaru.

**Nearby!**

"Cards? Powers? Guardians? Master will love this!" A man claimed while writing notes on a book.

**Angel-chan: I know it is very off term, but hey I needed to get those two out the way! Bet you can't guess who they are!**

**Natsume: Why am I here? **

**Angel-chan: Because your role will be getting a bit bigger now.**

**Natsume: Oh joy**

**Angel-chan: Yes! So review! I update faster with them! =D :) :D =) :-D :-)**

**EDIT: Thanks for sticking by and going for this dingy ride ;)**


	7. Cameo's Please!

**Angel-chan: Gah! I'm sorry for stopping the peace in your civilian life, but I need CAMEO'S! All I need you to do is PM a character that works for the AAO or the Academy! I'm only excepting 6 characters so first come first serve! I need 3 boys and 3 girls; they all have to have an ability for dangerous ability class! And I will update as soon as I receive the 6! I'll send you mail on the codename they'll receive**

**And please keep the Mary and Gary- Sueness down, it **_**will**_ **be ignored or altered, if to perfect!**

**So send in a character! Japanese Names preferred though!**


	8. Mikan's Risk of a Heart

**Angel-chan: Sup, my awesome peeps! I really needed those cameo's! And since no one was willing to give me anyone to work for the AAO I had to make them! But thanks to those who gave them in.**

**Natsume: -angry- She doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Cardcaptor Sakura.**

**Angel-chan: Grumpy much?**

**Natsume: I hate the script for this chapter**

**Angel-chan: You will if you hate being jealous and not knowing anything about Mikan!**

**Natsume: Trust me; I **_**will **_**roast you when this is over –glares-**

**Angel-chan: Gah! Kouichi-kun, save me!**

**Kouichi: She does own Angela Wings, Kohane Tenshi, Ebisu Benjiro, and Hanna Kari.**

**Cheryl: But some_girl does own me and Ko-kun!**

**Kohane: Did someone refer to me as a boy!? They are so dead!**

**Angel-chan: No! Now get out of here!**

**Rikeo: My creator would be XXSakuranXX, Thanks for creating me!**

**Angel-chan: Gah! Too many people! Everyone out!**

**Kuroi: -pouts- My awesome creator would be mikan-kawaii-sakura**

**Mikan: Did someone call me?**

**Hotaru: No, they didn't baka.**

**Angel-chan: Oh, forget it! Angela-chan, please do something!**

**Angela: Brat, get out of here.**

**Kohane: You snot faced little child! You got some nerve talking to me like that!**

**Angel-chan: Ruka!?**

**Ruka: -sweatdrop- On with the story**

**Angel-chan: Thank you! And I'm sorry if I alter your creations a little! I did it because it fit the story more!**

**Edit: Finally once I'm done with this the other chapter will be coming and soon ;)**

Mikan yawned as she rose from bed, she was so happy that they would have 2 weeks off from school! She could spend more time with Hotaru! After changing her clothes she skipped outside and began thinking of things to do.

She halted to a stop when she heard a conversation.

"Oh, come on we have to go to the office to get the information!" A friendly voice shouted.

"No, we don't, as you can obviously see, the academy is having a break, no one will be in the office." A boyish voice argued back.

"I say we ask the Queen about this, one guys." Another girl suggested nervously.

"No way I'm the King and I demand respect!" The boy exclaimed angry.

"Oh, yeah and the Ace receives no resignation, how classy." Mikan could practically hear the girl's eyes roll.

"You guys need to cool it, Joker is right." A calm mature voice stated.

Mikan then decided to just walk by, and this time she remembered how to walk without tripping.

"Um, excuse me but do you guys need help with something?" Mikan asked nervously.

"Yeah, but my idiotic friend over here, won't accept the fact." A girl with dark purple hair said with a smile.

The boy glared at her, and introduced himself "The names, Kouichi Tsukino."

"I'm Cheryl Aino! Personal friend of Ko-kun!" A girl with black hair and pink highlights sang.

"Rikeo Tsuji, by the way." the previous girl winked.

"I'm Kuroi Michiko, personal baby sitter for these kids." A mature looking girl with sunglasses stated causing the other 3 to sweat drop.

"Mikan Sakura." Mikan said cheerfully.

"Well we we're going to the office to get our schedules though, but we got side tracked." Tsuji stated looking Kouichi up and down.

"Yo, Polka didn't anyone tell you not to talk to strangers?" Natsume asked looking annoyed as he walked up to her.

"Pervert! And besides they are my friends now!" Mikan said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Who would befriend a printed panty girl like you?" Natsume asked with a smirk.

"Many people! Like Anna-chan,Koko-kun, Ruka-pyon, Nonoko-chan, sometimes Permy, An-chan, Hanna-chan, Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai, Hotaru, and.. And Ebisu-san, --- Mikan was cut off from her little rambling session as Natsume stepped in with a raised eyebrow.

"You know Benjiro?"

"Yeah! I hung out with him a couple of times, and I went out on a date with...." Mikan covered her mouth at the last words, she was so stupid! Citrus Mistress went out with him, not Mikan!

Natsume turned away; he knew he'd make things so hot he'd burn metal.

"Hey! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Mikan shouted at Natsume's retreating form.

The group of kids sweat dropped at this. "Sakura-san, would you be as so kind as to show us the main office?" Kuroi asked with a pleasant smile.

"Sure!" As though on cue Ebisu came by well, dragged by from a pouting Kohane as they passed the 5

"Oh, hi Ebisu-san! Kohane-chan!" Mikan called waving causing the flamed hair girl to stop and glare, "Don't you dare go calling me by my first name Sakura! You are not my friend!" Ebisu, using this as a distraction ran over to Mikan as fast as possible "Mikan-chan, you have to save me!" Ebisu pleaded. Suddenly he shook his head over to the 4 four kids who happened to be conversing over something as Rikeo was shouting at Kouichi who was glaring at Kuroi who rolled her eyes at Cheryl who stuck her tongue out at Rikeo.

Ebisu looked at them with a slow realization before nodding "Sorry, I'm Ebisu Benjiro." The four kids glared at him for whatever reason which confused Mikan before.

"Ebisu! You promised me you'd go! We didn't do it last time!" Kohane complained approaching them.

"Yeah, sure..." Ebisu trailed off leaving the 5 kids alone.

"So the office is exactly down the hall one right turn and two lefts, if you get lost some robots will be there to help you!" Mikan exclaimed.

The kids left with a nod, leaving Mikan alone.....again.......well not so much.

"Mikan, did you sense anything strange about those kids?" Angela asked suddenly behind her.

Mikan leaped up in shock and surprise at her speaking.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" Mikan said holding her heart.

"Your young, you'll live." Angela said rolling her eyes.

"What about them?" Mikan asked.

Angela shook her head "Nothing."

"Their alices are interesting though, water, darkness, dynamite, and nature." Angela said with a sigh.

"Eh!? How did you----" Mikan got cut off "Another alice." She stated simply.

"Well I saw that Red Black and Green Spade go into the forest, amateurs, they don't even know how to find a card." Angela said rolling her eyes.

Mikan sweat dropped "I'm pretty sure they're Black Scarlet and Blue Clover."

"Whatever, they know nothing, and yet they still try." Angela waved her hand.

"Just, like my dream." Mikan muttered remembering the two people from before. Angela's head shot up "What dream?"

Mikan covered her mouth while Angela glared "Oh, please go on Mikan."

"I-I had a dream, of me, on a clock tower with the Crown cards, you were there and I think Blue Clover and Black Scarlet were there to, and I jumped with the cards."

Suddenly Mikan got hit down with a fan "You idiot! Those dreams could be valuable to us!" Angela shouted in rage while holding her fan.

"But I didn't know!" Mikan cried on the floor.

"Well now you do!" Angela said with a sigh.

"Just make sure if you have another, tell me, got it?" Angela asked.

"Okay." Mikan answered 'Might as well see Natsume, he looked really mad before.' Mikan thought.

Mikan ran over to Natsume's favorite Sakura tree as usual he was under it reading a manga

"Natsume, why'd you leave all of a sudden!? That was rude to the new students!" Mikan shouted at him.

Natsume just continued reading as though she wasn't there "Your behavior has been ticking me off lately! First you're all nice and next you treat me like nothing!" Mikan screamed.

"You, just don't get it do you?" Natsume said hiding his eyes under his bangs

"Uh?" Mikan replied

"If you'd open your eyes for once you would know, it's so obvious."

"I don't know what you're saying." Mikan said confused

"This is what I mean! You keep accusing me of such things when you don't even realize the intention behind it!" Natsume shouted enraged as he pinned Mikan against the tree.

"Natsume..." Mikan whimpered as she looked at his still covered eyes.

"You can't possibly be that blind, Mikan." Natsume said

Mikan's heart stopped when she heard him call her by her real name, she found her cheeks even warmed to a pink.

"I-I still don't—" Mikan was cut off as Natsume's lips crashed roughly against hers, Mikan felt her whole body shake into nothing, her first kiss had just been stolen by some pervert who she had mix feelings for.

Natsume pulled away from her before running into the forest leaving a shaking confused Mikan on the floor.

Mikan touched her lips as she processed all the words Natsume had just said.

Blushing Mikan hugged her knees as she tried to find answers, he couldn't, dare she say it, love her. He was always teasing her, and yet _you keep accusing me of such things when you don't even realize the intention behind it! _The words flashed in her head.

"B-but he couldn't, could he?" Mikan said aloud looking at the sky.

"He couldn't what Sakura-san?" Ruka asked sitting next to her.

"Natsume," She stated with slightly pink cheeks

Ruka took notice to this and got saddened 'He couldn't have revealed his feelings could he?'

"Well I'm sure if you think about it, you'll find answers." Ruka stated smiling a bit.

**With Natsume (Because you know you want to ;)**

Natsume just began running he didn't know where or why he just ran. "She just so frustrating!" Natsume said coming to a stop.

"I practically give her my feelings and she oblivious!" Natsume groaned unknown of a certain Permy haired girl watching from a far.

Sumire put a hand over her mouth 'Natsume-sama, gave his feelings to someone? And they didn't return them!?'

Natsume sat down as it began to rain.

Sumire approached him a tinge of pink on her cheeks 'Okay Sumire, just offer him your umbrella, and everything will be alright' she muttered to herself as she pulled the umbrella out of thin air

"Natsume-sama, I have this umbrella that can fit for 2 and I was wondering if....." She trailed off as she began day dreaming about them walking off together

"Go, Away." Natsume said not looking up.

"But you'll catch a cold!" Sumire tried to protest.

"Go or I'll burn you to a crisp."

Sumire ran away with tears in her eyes, why couldn't he like her? What did the girl he was talking about have that she didn't?

Sumire kept running until she felt a shock of cold enter her body, she stopped as though her limbs weren't responding to her. "What's going o---" She got cut off as her once green eyes turned orange.

'Sumire' turned back around to Natsume was.

**Mikan (Cause I love suspense ;)**

Mikan and Ruka still laid on the ground looking at the clouds calling out random names of what the clouds looked like after the kid with the weather alice stopped his tantrum.

"Rat that one looks like a rat!" Mikan shouted.

"No way! It's more of a lamp!" Ruka argued back.

"A lamp!? That is a rat!"

"I'm the one with the animal alice, you know." Ruka chuckled.

Mikan pouted sitting up, she felt a tingling sensation that was pulling her to the forest, could, could that possibly be a card?

In a hurry she stood up and raced off while saying "Catch you later Ruka-pyon!"

Leaving a sweat dropping Ruka to wave lamely

"Hotaru! Hotaru! Open up!" Mikan shouted banging on her door.

"What?" Hotaru's voice asked opening the door.

"I need an outfit."

Mikan raced through the forest with a trailing Angela and Hotaru with a video camera on her tail.

She wore a pink fairy dress that held small blue puffs on the short sleeves, ballet shoes, and translucent wings on her back, but of course the all mighty blue mask.

"So you finally felt magic?" Angela asked amused though her voice didn't show it.

Mikan pouted "I'm new to magic okay!"

Smelling something that was burning and several shouts, Mikan halted to a stop 'Natsume.' She thought, without thinking, she ran to the source of the burning, ignoring the fact that the magic was coming from the same direction.

"Tch, ugly I can keep this up all day if you want." Natsume said throwing a fireball at her which she dodged

"All I ever wanted was for Natsume-sama to love me, was that too much to ask?" Sumire asked sadistically with a smirk.

Suddenly Sumire was kicked down with a great force, "What the he--" she was cut off when the figure punched her in the stomach.

"Stupid card, I don't need magic when I have brute strength!" Black Scarlet said while dodging a kick Sumire attempted to hit her with.

"You can't only use muscle you know; you need magic to seal it." Blue Clover said stepping out of the shadows.

"You always ruin my fun." Black Scarlet said getting kicked into a tree by Sumire who turned to Blue Clover.

Blue Clover laughed nervously until Sumire's side was hit by several fireballs

Sumire giggled "1 against 3 doesn't seem fair, there should be more of you."

"Then this should even the odds for you 1 against 7" A confident voice called.

The four looked into the trees and found four figures 3 girls and one guy.

"Back off! This is our fight!" Black Scarlet snarled at them.

"Well you didn't see, to handle it." The boy voice said back.

"Oh, and I suppose you know exactly what's going on?" Blue Clover asked with an arched eyebrow.

Sumire gained a anime vein mark "Hello! Anyone paying attention to me!?"

"Hope we aren't too late!" Mikan said rushing into the scene causing sweat drops galore.

"_Am,_ I too late?" Mikan asked nervously.

Blue Clover flushed red "Not at all!" Black Scarlet glared "7's a crowd!"

Sumire smirked "Finally someone with real potential."

Suddenly Sumire was hit in the back by a wind cyclone, water ball and black matter.

"We are Gakuen Alice's greatest defense; we fight to protect the academy and everyone in it!" At that being said they all jumped down revealing them.

"Joker!" A girl winked jumping down she had on a black cloak with pink linens and a pink mask.

"Ace!" Another girl called she had also had a black cloak but with a yellow linen and yellow mask.

"King." The boy said it dully, he had the cloak but with green

"Queen." The last girl said coldly she had the black cloak complete with purple linens and mask.

"Not interested." Black Scarlet mocked rolling her eyes.

Ace, and Queen glared "Listen here you little pest, we are only here because the academy as deemed you all as defections."

Natsume raised an eyebrow before speaking "I have nothing to do with this, if you so much as even come in a 5 feet distance, you'll see yourself as ashes." With that he ran with a Sumire on his tail.

Wait. He left with a Sumire, leaving a Sumire, Sumire, Sumire, Sumire, Sumire, Sumire, and a Sumire?

"Eh!? 7 Permy's!?" Mikan complained.

At that a Sumire went to each of them giving a one on one

"Gah!" Mikan cried dodging a claw.

Blue Clover saw this and focused on the one attacking her

The Sumire went on the floor in pain holding herself muttering "Too hot, too hot!"

Mikan looked at her in surprise and concern, placing a hand on her and unknowingly used her alice. "Are you okay?" Mikan asked.

"Why'd you save me!?" Sumire asked confused "You were hurt and I had to do something!" Mikan said back with sincere eyes.

Sumire looked at her in surprise before smiling, "If you want to capture us, you have to find the main one that went after the guy that ran away."

Mikan nodded before getting her staff "Thank you!"

Joker and King faced each other back to back "You getting a kick out of this?" She asked him

"Not really, it is a little boring, but seeing your face makes it worthwhile" He smirked while throwing another black matter ball.

Joker blushed at him while getting a water whip ready.

"You have the information, or what?" Ace asked while dodging another fury attack.

"Mythology, the ancient Crown cards were objects of unlimited power, in the wrong hands they may corrupt the world, made by an ancient all mighty sorcerer that even created two guardians, No other info is known, this alone was found in an old book, all traces of connections are lost." Queen stated,

"Please, make this a _little_ more fun." Black Scarlet said smirking at the fallen girl/card/thing.

She growled standing up "Fine." She attempted to kick her but Black Scarlet took her foot and swung her into a tree..

"Boring!" She sung "You all done with yours, Clover?" She asked as the boy looked over at his opponent.

"None of these are the real card." He stated leaving Scarlet's mouth wide open.

Mikan ran as fast as she could with a following Hotaru and Angela, "Those kids posses magic but never made an attempt to use it." Angela stated.

Mikan ignored her as she continued running until she saw Natsume and Sumire in a clearing.

"Natsume!" She shouted running and knocking down Sumire. "You okay?" Mikan asked still out of breath.

Natsume just watched as Mikan was scratched on the face by an angry Sumire "You could never give us the privacy we need, huh?"

Mikan touched her cheek and found blood, "I guess I should explain everything to Natsume-sama, you never did give him an explanation, of who you really are."

Mikan froze as Sumire kept talking with an amused expression on her face.

But I suppose unmasking is a more official way, right?" Sumire asked in a sickly sweet tone.

Mikan couldn't move as Sumire summoned more clones to pin her and Natsume to trees, Mikan unknowingly kept her alice on preventing Natsume from doing anything which caused his efforts to be more powerful.

"Now, now Natsume-sama, don't you want to see who's behind the mask? You might want to know. "Sumire teased as she touched Mikan's mask and......

**EDIT: Haha I just proved to you all I'm not dead! Just know the next chapter should be coming soon but just be patient, I'm still trying to plan the fights in middle, the end is already in my head but the middle is something I have to think of now, so thanks for staying in with the re-writes, in fact the thing that made me want to do this is because my sempai Natsumi stories made mine look like crap XD lol shout out to you Natsumi-sempai! So pretty much the story is in need of a lot of tune up's, so catch you guys then ;)**

**Angel-chan: -creepy voice- Have you ever wanted your deepest desire to come true?**

**Mikan: Um okay..... Angel-chan is kinda creepy me out so thanks for the nice reviews!**

**Angel-chan: Ever made a wish on a fallen star? But the wish didn't come true?**

**Mikan: Angel-chan?**

**Angel-chan: If you ever wanted your wish to come true, go to this website r e a l - w i s h e s . c o m (Without spaces)**

**Mikan: -nervously- Hello?**

**Angel-chan: It made my wish come true! Go to it! If you have questions on it, PM me! Serious stuff man!**

**Mikan: hehe, well.... Review I guess...**

**Angel-chan: Yes I left a cliffly! Sorry but Hey had to leave you guys hanging, sometime ;)**

**Mikan/Angel-chan: REVIEW!**

**Angel-chan: And try to guess Blue Clovers alice ;)**


	9. So Sorry!

**Angel-chan: By some weird reason, my laptop's hard drive has gotten broken, and when people come to fix it, they'll delete the work I had for the next chap :( I'm so sorry! Right now I'm on the family computer; as soon as they fix my laptop I'll begin working on this chapter right away! I was nearly done with Card Captor Mikan and Change Only For Me to! Oh well, everything on my laptop will be wiped out. –Sigh- I'm sorry, everyone! I'll probably try and update on this computer, but I can't be sure. Feel free to mob me. Once again I apologize. Updates **_**will **_**be in within about 1-2 weeks, if it goes within 3 weeks, Make sure you PM me, cause then I just broke a promise! Again I'm sorry!**

**~The Angel In Pink~**


	10. Mikan's Lovely Capture

**Angel-chan: Hello people who own computers with internet access! I'm back and better than ever!**

**Though I have to say, I won't be doing this story anymore…I'm deleting it tomorrow so I just thought I'd give you this last chapter….**

**APRIL LATE FOOLS!!! LOL –Gets hit by tomatoes— I'm sorry! No I'm not stopping this story anytime soon, Lol if I just fooled you review ;)**

**The laptop has been restored, and I like to thank everyone that stayed patient with me, woot! I own nothing and the OC's belong to their respective owners so can we get this show on the road?**

**Previously**

"Now, now Natsume-sama, don't you want to see who's behind the mask? You might want to know. "Sumire teased as she touched Mikan's mask and......

**And Fade back in…**

Sumire threw Mikan's mask to the floor, causing Natsume's heart to drop, he looked at Mikan as though hurt, shocked, and in disbelief. Mikan bit her lip while giving Natsume an apologetic look.

Sumire gave a cackle "Ho ho ho! Natsume-sama, do you see how you've been deceived!?"

"I'm sorry, Natsume but I had to keep it from everyone…" Mikan managed to croak out as she felt tears cloud her eyes.

"Enough chat!" Sumire shouted as she scratched Mikan on the face causing her to cry out in pain.

"Stop that," Natsume growled darkly.

"And what will you do about it? Your alice has been shut off." Sumire smirked as she kicked Mikan in the stomach.

"I said stop!" Natsume shouted causing an inferno to surround them, breaking through Mikan's alice.

The Sumire's all let out a shriek before disappearing and leaving one.

Natsume fell to the ground as soon as he was released, "Natsume!" Mikan shouted as she glared at the card.

"I've had it with you! _Card created by the side a night show your true form!"_Mikan shouted as a flash of purple surrounded Sumire who fell to the floor knocked out, and then a girl with two ponytails stood above her with a pout,

_Took you long enough _

Mikan nearly jumped at the voice, it was like Angela's, musical and soft but the card had a teasing sound to it.

_You really have to be the new master, I don't care what Angie-sama says! _

The card smiled, at Mikan before winking.

_But I'm guessing you really cared for the boy huh? _Mikan nodded with a blush,

_You're so cute! Just like Sakura-chan! For that, I'll help you! _

The card winked before spinning and spreading a large amount of golden dust that enveloped Natsume's body.

"Th-thanks?" Mikan said nervously, this was her first time talking to a card,

_Don't be nervous, if anyone you should be nervous they should be nervous around that little girl_

The card reassured her, "I'm sorry, but I have to seal you," Mikan said awkwardly.

The card made a notion with her hands as though inviting her to do so,

"_Card created by the Crown I command you under our contract to Release and dispel!"_

Mikan paused, unlike the others she didn't feel a natural attachment to card, and she couldn't think of its name…

**(Since I'm getting tired of typing "The card" Her new name is Kado which is Japanese for card ^^)**

"Um….." Mikan sweat dropped as the card grew an anime vein, "What are you waiting for!?" Kado asked angrily, losing the musical sound to her voice,

"I can't guess your name," Mikan said nervously.

"What!? I totally take back what I said about you being the master, how a silly girl like you who can't figure out _my _name is beyond comprehension!" Kado hissed with flames behind her.

"H-hold on no need to get testy," Mikan wailed waving her hands around in a defensive manner

"Mikan, what happened?" Angela asked coming through the bushes with Hotaru who had a camera in hand,

"Angela-sama!" Kado said running over to Angela who had a frown on her face, "I missed you so much!"

"I couldn't seal her," Mikan said carefully as Angela glared at her, "What!?"

"It's so true, why is she the candidate anyway!?" Kado asked still hugging Angela.

"Get off me," Angela sighed, as Kado complied while sweat dropping.

"Angie-sama was right this girl can't possibly be the new master!" Kado sang with a smirk, as Angela raised an eyebrow,

"Sama?" She questioned, "Hai, she told her half of the cards to refer to her as such!" Kado frowned slightly.

'_What is she planning?' _Angela thought before nodding grimly "She really has changed," She whispered sadly.

"What are we talking about!?" Mikan asked feeling lost, "How you can't catch a godforsaken card to save your pathetic life!" Kado screeched glaring at her.

"Hey, you nearly killed me! And my friends! And I caught the Tomoyo card!" Mikan shouted back,

Kado froze, before laughing "Like someone like you could catch Tomoyo-chan!"

Mikan grinned before taking the making the card appear, "See," She said triumphantly handing her the card,

"Eh!?" Kado screamed looking at Tomoyo in shock.

"Well, if all of you are done here, we need to leave before Hyuuga wakes up." Hotaru said putting her camera a side.

"Who is she!? Does she know about this!? Angela-sama, what have you done!?" Kado asked dramatically as Mikan began to pick up Natsume, "I need to take him to the infirmary," Mikan announced getting wings on her staff and putting Natsume on.

"Matte! You still haven't guessed my name!" Kado screamed as Mikan flew away.

"Gee, Angela-sama you sure know how to pick 'em" Kado sighed as Angela gave Hotaru a look,

As all the Sumire clones disappeared, the two teams stood against each other the Black Scarlet in a glaring contest with, Queen and Ace, while Blue Clover, Joker, and King Sweat dropped.

"This was supposed to be _our_ kill." Black Scarlet sneered through gritted teeth,

"Like we said before, you are pest and as soon as we are done with you, we'll be getting your friend Citrus Mistress," Ace said glaring coldly.

"She's not our friend!" Black Scarlet said angrily.

"Whatever you want to call her, guys move out," Queen nodded at her team members,

"Are you really going to kill them?" Joker asked quietly, tears about to form in her eyes.

"Hai, you know our orders and where you stand, now leave before you go with them," Queen said,

"Come on," King pulled on her arm before they both ran back to Ace who had the same look as Joker.

"1 on 1, come on," Black Scarlet urged cracking her knuckles with a smirk.

"Like I said, you are the pest we are the exterminators, and there is only one way to get rid of pest," Queen smirked as she touched a nearby tree.

"Ooh scary," Black Scarlet mocked, "Now, you're running!?" She asked as Queen began sprinting away.

"I think we need to go!" Blue Clover said before pulling a reluctant Black Scarlet away, before a

_BOOM!_

"Ouchie!" Black Scarlet cried as they were blown 20 feet from the explosion.

"I'm sorry Natsume if I'd been more carefully nothing would have happened to you," Mikan said creating an illusion to make herself invisible as she watched Natsume,

Soon Natsume began turning in his sleep, Mikan had to stifle a gasp as someone knocked on the door,

_Persona-sensei!_' Mikan thought panicked as he strode in with the 3 principles.

"Your favorite seems to be at a loss," The Middle smirked at Persona who clenched his fist, "No matter I still have my ice princess'' Persona said.

"But she'd never be as good as your little neko," The High said with a sigh as he looked over Natsume,

"If only we found a way to get this Citrus girl on our side, this'd be looking much better," The Elementary said as he glared at Natsume.

"She seems to be powerful from what I've recorded, she possesses these cards that seem to do many task and grant her powers at her will with the use of a staff and spells, I've written them down for you," Persona said holding out a note pad.

'_This is very, very bad! They already know a lot about me!' _Mikan panicked looking at them with fear.

"I suppose we should stop teasing our little guest though," The Elementary, said as the others gasped,

"Doing an illusion that I had to concentrate so hard to see, is simply remarkable, you might as well take it down," He smirked as Mikan let her illusion fall but held her staff in a defensive position.

"This is the little girl that is so powerful!? Are you sure!?" The High asked astonished as he looked over Mikan who using all her force to not shake in fear.

"What do you want from me?" Mikan asked shakily as she scanned over all of them, Natsume was still turning but she had to keep her attention on the 4 adults in front of her,

"We would like to ask for your alliance to the academy my dear child," The Middle said with a small smile,

"I'm sorry, but that's not my job," Mikan said

"Well, then let us help you!" Persona shouted appearing in front of her, he dropped her staff before grapping both her wrist tightly.

"Let me go!" Mikan cried struggling against his tight grip, "Not a chance," He smirked at her.

Suddenly the windows cracked opened and out stepped a beautiful blonde woman about the age of 13, 14, or 15 with short hair, piercing violet eyes, pure white angel wings, a white dress, and a staff with a star yellow star at the top.

"Mistress," The girl's angelic voice nearly sent all of them in a daze.

The woman stamped her staff on the ground and all became frozen except Mikan and the girl.

"Mikan! I can't leave you for two second without you needing saving huh?" The girl's stoic tone came back and Mikan immediately knew who it was,

"An-chan!?" Mikan cried looking at the girl in wonder, "You were in trouble where no one could help you, there for activating my true form," She said gesturing to herself with a smirk,

"Sugoi, and you froze time!?" Mikan asked as she broke free from Persona's frozen grip.

"The effects only last for another 10 seconds, so I suggest you get your staff and get ready for some butt kicking action, Hotaru is outside getting a live feed right now." Angela stated as time came back and Mikan got her staff.

"Huh, where'd she go!?" The High panicked as they looked for her, "Try behind you," Mikan said as they turned around.

"You dare mess with her now you'll deal with me!" Angela smirked as swung her staff around causing a mini tornado to trap all of them.

"I'll take it from here! _Tomoyo, give me thread that will bind them! Tomoyo!" _Mikan cried hitting the card as string caught itself around them throwing them to the floor.

"Nice job now let's clear it!" Angela urged as they jumped out the window, Mikan on her staff and Angela with her wings.

_Poof!_

A puff of smoke surrounded Angela and disappeared leaving Angela in her other form with a frown, "I really liked that form, it made me feel tall."

"Well, next time I'm in danger and I can't protect myself," Mikan reminded her as she glared "I don't need your pity,"

"Sorry," Mikan sighed, as Angela blew it off "Whatever, and did you find out the name off the card yet?"

"Eh, no not yet," Mikan sweat dropped as Angela hit her with a fan, "Well hurry up a card that stays in that form begins to get anxious real fast."

**~Meanwhile~**

"Thank you," The Middle thanked the robot that untied them, "Didn't I tell you, the girl has potential," Persona smirked as he looked out the window,

"And the other can be recruited as well, but she'll only come if her _Mistress_ comes, so we'll get a 2 deal," The High said with a hand on his chin,

"But she said that wasn't her job, could that possibly mean she works for the AAO?" The Elementary said carefully,

"That's why we need her on our side," The High smirked at the thought, "This very girl could make whoever holds her win this war," The High said as the others nodded, "She will be ours,"

"You called for us?" A cold voice asked as she came in, with 3 others, "We need you to capture… Citrus Mistress," The all said in unison before cackling madly.

The group looked at them as they were mental, and one girl enveloped her hands around the boys while the other two girls nodded and bit their lips, with a sting in their eyes.

**Fades Out Ominously**

**Angel-chan: Short and sweet, just the way I like it :D **

**Mikan: Once again thank you all for staying patient with her.**

**Natsume: She's such a scatterbrain.**

**Angel-chan: Meanie! And I attempted to revise most of my chapters if any of you noticed ;)**

**Mikan: Review please! **


	11. Mikan's Lovely Capture Part 2

**Mikan: -Sweatdrop- Angel-chan has recently gone into hiding because her mom grounded her for her horrible grades.**

**Angel-chan: -under bed sheets- I'm typing this secretly so consider yourself lucky that I'm risking my butt! I got 3 B's and 3 C's and my mom totally freaked! I swear in my friend Joker-kun's words "My mom is a stupid stingy heifer who can't make decisions for herself seeing as she loves me one second then she wants to disown me."**

**Mikan: You shouldn't make fun of your mom, I mean I didn't know anything about my parents :'(**

**Angel-chan: Gomen, but she just isn't fair sometimes, my classes are extremely hard because they teachers are mean, pushovers, or boring!**

**Mikan: Mou... But you should still respect her.**

**Angel-chan: Then I wouldn't be here -_-**

**Mikan: True**

**Ruka: Angel-san doesn't own Gauken Alice, Card captor Sakura though Kari-san, Benjiro-san, Tenshi-san, and Wings-san are hers.**

**Kouichi: Cheryl Aino owns me and Cherry**

**Cheryl: -blushes- Don't call me that I public!**

**Angel-chan: Here we go again…**

**Rikeo: XXSakuranXX is my creator –smiles-**

**Angel-chan: Can we all just leave the disclaimer to one pers—**

**Kuroi: Wait! Mikan-kawaii-sakura created me!**

**Angel-chan: Nice to know but any ways… **

**Mikan: Aren't you supposed to start the story?**

**Hotaru: She was going to baka.**

**Kohane: I haven't even got to introduce myself yet!**

**Angela: Leave, no one likes you anyway.**

**Ebisu: Can we start the story, Angel-san?**

**Angel-chan: -sarcastic- Gee why not?!**

_**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS A FILLER THAT ONLY COVERS INFORMATION THAT WILL BE NEEDED LATER.**_

**Previously**

"You called for us?" A cold voice asked as she came in, with 3 others, "We need you to capture… Citrus Mistress," The all said in unison before cackling madly.

The group looked at them as they were mental, and one girl enveloped her hands around the boys while the other two girls nodded and bit their lips, with a sting in their eyes.

**Fade In**

"You perverted stingy boy!" Mikan screamed at Natsume as he looked around bored, even though he just threw his food at her, "Can you shut up, I'm still injured," Natsume smirked at her as she found a faint blush appear. It had been 5 days since the Kado incident, Mikan still couldn't figure out her name leaving her stuck in Angela's room. Apparently Kado could erase specific memories and erased him knowing her secret and his… confession.

"No you're not and I should know I brought you here!" Mikan screamed back as she wiped the apple sauce out of her hair.

"Like _you _could carry me," Natsume rolled his eyes.

_He makes me so mad! _Mikan thought to herself with a pumped up fist.

"Whatever, you're just lucky I'm visiting anyway!" Mikan stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, lucky me," Natsume mumbled grabbing a manga from under his pillow, "Yesh, I'm just here to give you company and you are ignoring me! You are so impossible!" Mikan shouted, with an anime vein.

"Polka, you are beginning to annoy me, just leave I never asked you to come here." Natsume said calmly not taking his eyes off the page.

"What's with this all a sudden!? You never said any of this before!" Mikan replied.

"That was because Ruka was here and he actually knows how to make a decent conversation," Natsume sighed, in truth he didn't like it at all when Ruka was here, he was constantly trying to get Mikan's attention, and in a rare opportunity like this he was actually enjoying just having Mikan to himself.

"Mou…You are one of the meanest people ever!" Mikan complained before a knock on the door was heard.

"And you are one of the most stupid girls ever," Natsume said as Mikan jumped on the bed in an attempt to strangle him, this lead to a position that most would find awkward.

"You rude pervert!" Mikan screamed as someone barged in,

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier Kou-kun! Please don't be mad…." The girl sweat dropped as she saw the position they were in, "Gomenasai! I had no idea you guys were in a private moment." The girl said repeatly bowing.

"N-no, this isn't what it looks like, Cheryl-chan!" Mikan cried getting off of Natsume, "No you have nothing to be embarrassed about, I understand, I'm just getting in the way." Cheryl said before slowly going out the room, before coming back in.

"Which way is room, A-29?" She asked sweat dropping.

"Um, I'll show you, anything to get away from _him,_" Mikan said gesturing towards Natsume who began reading his manga as though nothing happened.

"Sorry for bothering you," Cheryl muttered as they went down the hall, "You guys looked like you were a heated moment," She said with a sigh.

"I-it's nothing like that!" Mikan defended herself with a blush creeping its way on to her face.

"Though your blush says otherwise," Cheryl smiled slyly as Mikan stopped in front a door marked 'A-29'

"Thanks for showing me here, you can come in if you'd like." She told Mikan as they unlocked the door.

"Kou-kun, sorry for being late, I got lost." Cheryl mumbled as she went to sit by a boy who was in bed.

"Classic Cheryl," He said as Cheryl sweat dropped, "Are you okay?" Mikan asked concerned.

"Oh, yeah nothing but a fractured ankle, I'll be out in 1 to 2 days," Kouichi remarked moving the covers to show his whole foot in a cast.

"How'd you get it?" Mikan asked curiously as they both stiffened. "Um I was chased by fan girls!" "He fell off his skateboard!" They both responded before glancing at each other nervously.

"While getting chased by fan girls, I fell off my skateboard," Kouichi explained as Cheryl gave a sigh of relief.

"Okay?" Mikan said unsure, "I can still walk but they insist that I stay here for some reason," Kouichi sighed as Cheryl grinned.

"He just can't stay in one place for too long," Cheryl said.

"And Cherry you still haven't given me my morning kiss," Kouichi smirked at her as her face turned beet red.

"W-what!?" Cheryl stuttered as the he moved in closer, before

"Just kidding!" Kouichi smirked as Cheryl and Mikan fell down anime style.

"You really had me going," Mikan said awkwardly as Cheryl childishly kept her face turned away from him.

"Sorry, if you think I was intruding." Mikan said as she prepared to go after they finished playing a board game.

"It was no trouble, and I owe you one for bring this scatter brain here," Kouichi said as Cheryl stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bye," Mikan called going out the door.

"Well, I have nothing to do now," Mikan sighed as she walked around aimlessly towards the Special Abilities room.

"Mikan-sempai!" A voice chirped from around the corner, "Oh, hi Hanna-chan," Mikan smiled as the young girl ran up to her holding her beloved bear.

"Me, and Cherry had were walking around and we saw you, so we just wanted to say hi!" Hanna smiled

"Cherry?" Mikan asked confused.

"My bear, it's short for Cherry Blossom! My Grandma, gave her to me when I littler, before I came here!" Hanna said hugging her bear tightly.

"You know Cherry Blossom is what my last name translates to in Spanish right?" Mikan said grinning.

"Actually it translates to that in English," Hanna sweat dropped as Mikan scratched her head muttering same difference.

"I was looking for Tsubasa-san but I kind of got lost," Hanna sighed.

"Why we're you looking for him?" Mikan asked curiously,

Hanna blushed scarlet, "Nothing, important really, now that I think about!" Hanna said holding her red face.

"Sure whatever you say…" Mikan said eyeing her suspiciously before a pain erupted in her chest.

_A card! _Mikan thought frantically,

"Sorry, Hanna-chan I really have this place to go and yeah see ya later!" Mikan before sprinted toward Hotaru's dorm.

"Hotaru, open up!" Mikan cried banging on her door before Hotaru opened,

"Don't make so much noise, the neighbors will get suspicious," Hotaru stated as Mikan saw Angela drinking tea at the table.

"Why are you here!?" Mikan asked pointing at her,

"That idiotic card is staying in my room and you expect me to stay there all day?" Angela asked sipping her tea.

"I felt a card's presence! We need to get a move on!" Mikan said frantically as Hotaru got the outfit out.

"What took you so long? Hotaru asked as Mikan sweat dropped.

"I have a feeling it's coming from the Special Abilities class," Mikan said as they began running in that direction,

"It's coming from here!" Mikan urged them as they stood in front of a girl's bathroom.

"Maybe we should knock first?" Mikan suggested after a while of silence.

"How about you just knock it down?" Hotaru said "My film is wasting here,"

"Fine," Mikan sighed before she hit the door down with her staff.

Under a cloak sat a quivering figure.

"Maybe you should—"Before Angela had a chance to speak something knocked her out.

"An-chan!" Mikan shouted as Hotaru got knocked out.

"We meet again, little Citrus, and you even brought a crew," A voice sneered from behind the door, "Who is this anyway, not anyone I've seen anywhere," Persona said stepping out the shadows as he kicked Hotaru's face into his view, "I know everyone in this school's face, who is this? Is this one of your _magic tricks_?" He asked as he looked Angela's fallen form.

_Could it be, Angela put a cloak around herself and Hotaru? _Mikan thought as she glared at Persona through her red mask.

"Well moving on, I'd like to uphold an offer to you, and seeing as there is no other escape for you; I suggest you give me the answer I want to hear." He pressed as he locked the door, of the windowless bathroom.

"And if I refuse?" Mikan asked warily.

"You'll deal with us," A cold voice said as Queen and Ace came out the stall and Joker revealed herself from under the cloak.

"5 on 1 isn't fair," Mikan said pushing herself against a wall, as Persona smirked.

"We are making this easy for you, join the academy and their war against the AAO or die; it's as simple as that." He said as he walked closer.

"Get away from me now, I wouldn't want to do something I'd regret!" Mikan warned as they all closed in on her.

"Perhaps a bargain then?" Queen asked roughly dragging a red puffed-eyed Hanna from the stall with tape over her mouth as she clutched her bear tightly, her eyes brightened as soon as she saw, Mikan.

"No, you guys would sink as so low as too, hurt an innocent child just for more power!?" Mikan asked outraged as they took the tape off Hanna's mouth.

"Please don't hurt yourself because of me," Hanna began before she was punched in the gut, "Don't speak!" Persona glared at her as Mikan glared.

"Stop that!" Mikan cried.

"Fine, you join now or else I'll just kill _you,_" Persona said stepping towards Mikan, "Remember this will only hurt a lot," He said as he was about to scratch Mikan with his hand. **(Remember, Persona has the death alice, and scratching her would place death on her.) **

"STOP IT!" Hanna shouted as she was enveloped in a white light, the others stifled a gasp as the light flooded the room, one thing that Mikan did not miss during the moment, was that a mark like a crown was emitting the light from Hanna's forehead.

"What was that?" Mikan asked herself quietly as the white light dispatched leaving 5 more people unconscious.

_Hanna, what exactly are you?_ Mikan asked as she sat by Hanna's sleeping form, as if by chance she was roommates with Natsume, and only a curtain separated their beds from each other.

Even in her sleep she held onto her teddy for dear life.

"Polka get over here," Natsume's voice said causing Mikan to sigh.

"What is it Natsume?" Mikan asked as she sweat dropped, a truck load of "Feel Better" "Hope you get well soon!" cards, bears, and balloons were everywhere.

"I need you to get rid of this stuff," He said.

"Why me!? I'm not your slave!" Mikan glared at him.

"But you _are _my maid, so get to work," Natsume smirked as Mikan attempted to pick a gargantuan teddy bear but was unsuccessful.

**~Else Where~**

"Angela-sama, where have you been!?" Kado asked as Angela arrived back at her dorm for the night, "We've been, tricked again and apparently I've made quite the discovery," Angela said sitting down.

"When did you realize?" Kado asked as Angela smirked "Today actually, to think she'd been right in front of me this whole time without me knowing, she really knows how to conceal herself."

"She can keep her magical presence down for so long, I'm actually wondering where Li and Eriol are." Kado sighed as she took a sip of her tea she had prepared.

"I've pretty much located them, they were as easy to spot as Tomoyo, but I'm not so positive about even her," Angela said going into thought.

"I'm sure it's her, but really only time will tell," Kado suggested, "Yes, time and time alone." Angela sighed looking out her window.

**~Else, Else Where~**

"So, you are positive about, _girl_" A woman asked icily as a man nodded his head vigorously.

"Apparently the Academy also wants her, so we must get her first! She could be almost as valuable as you!" The man informed her,

"You are doing much better, just be sure you don't fail me here, otherwise you will find yourself down under," The woman threatened him as he gulped.

"Citrus Mistress, you seem like a worthy challenge, I just hope you are worth the fight," The woman said to herself as she walked away.

**~Back~**

"Natsume, I wonder if I tell you it will save me a lot of heartache," Mikan mumbled unaware that Natsume was still awake, just pretending, and listening.

"It'll make things easier for both of us," Mikan said aloud pulling her chair closer to his bed.

Natsume felt a lump in his throat, and his heart started beating faster, could it be she was confessing!?

_Why do I feel this way? My heart is about to thud out of my chest! _Natsume thought to himself.

"You said it so easy, why can't I? I already know the answer, unless she took those memories away to." Mikan said the last part sadly.

_What did I say? What answer? Who took away what memories? Why couldn't I have Koko's alice?! _Natsume thought as he covered his now red face, though Mikan thought he was cold.

"How, about I just practice now?" Mikan said aloud. "Natsume, I just wanted to tell you that I—"

Natsume's eyes widened as he waited for her to finish, his face was red, his heart was about to burst out of him, and his breathing hitched, as he waited.

"W-what happened?" A sleepy voice asked from the other side of the curtain.

"Hanna-chan!" Mikan stopped in mid sentence as she ran over to the little girl's side of the room.

Natsume just laid there frozen for several seconds as he tried to comprehend what just happened, he was so close to hearing his crush about to say something _very _important to him and right before she could get to it, something interrupted.

Natsume did the only thing he could think of, he burned all the cards, teddy bears, and balloons to ashes in a matter of seconds.

"Natsume, be careful with your alice in here! " Mikan shouted as she gave Hanna a glass of water.

"All I remember was seeing you at the Special Abilities class, going to the bathroom, and then all I can see was a white light," Hanna explained hoarse as she drank her water.

"You've been out since about 4'o clock and now is about 10'o clock," Mikan sighed as the girl looked down.

"How long will I be here?" She squeaked frightened.

"You'll be out by tomorrow evening seeing as though you've woken up, they'll just take a couple test, make sure you are okay, then you are out," Mikan winked at her as she gave a sigh of relief.

"I hate hospitals, it was were my Mama died," Hanna whispered out as Mikan frowned, "Sorry, if it makes you feel better, I've never met my parents, I used to live with my grandpa before coming here,"

"It's okay, she died shortly after she gave birth to me, but papa, and onii-chan say she was very beautiful! And that I got my brown eyes from her."Hanna smiled even though she was sad.

"Since we are away from both our parents, why don't we, look out for each other!?" Mikan asked happily.

"I don't understand.." Hanna said confused.

"I'll be your mama, Hotaru and An-chan can be you onee-chan's and…Don't worry, I'll find someone to be your onii-chan, and papa," Mikan scrunched her eyebrows together.

"You really don't have to do this," Hanna said sweat dropping.

"Yes, I do! Here at the academy we are _all _family!" Mikan smiled at her, and for once Hanna actually got a picture of what her mama looked like from Mikan's smiling face that was under the moonlight from the window.

"A-Arigato gozaimasu… Mama," Hanna whispered as Mikan left to check on Natsume.

**~Fade Out~**

**Angel-chan: Hope you all enjoyed it, I wanted to type this all in one go like I'll do the rest of my stories because my grounding included 10 minutes on the computer a day so I hoping you all are patient, hopefully the next chapter should be a bit longer, and the reason this is considered a filler is because no cards were captured or anything, but as you noticed the AAO is starting to appear, Angela and Kado are having secret conversations, and something is seriously wrong with Hanna! And for people who are curious, your MikanXNatsume pairing will start appearing more and more, but for right now Mikan is just afraid if she tells Natsume, he'll figure out about Citrus Mistress, and then he'll be mad like last time so she is **

**Stay tune until the next exciting episode of… Card Captor Mikan!**

**Sneak Peak thing~**

"**My true heart belongs to Natsume and only Natsume! But if even he can't see that, no one will" – Mikan**

**That is a quote I'll probably use later on, but I can't be sure, but anyways **

**REVIEW!**


	12. Mikan,the Beach the Surf and the Sand

**Angel-chan: Whoa! I'm off punishment! I got a total of 50 reviews! I'm just plain happy!**

**Natsume: Shut up, you are so annoying.**

**Angel-chan: Don't be mad because you didn't hear what Mikan had to say!**

**Natsume: Hn.**

**Angel-chan: Kohane-chan, can you please say the disclaimer? **

**Kohane: -grumbles- She doesn't own Gauken Alice or Cardcaptor Sakura.**

**Angela: However she does own **_**us**_** –glares at Kohane-**

**Angel-chan: Before any more visitors arrive the OC's belong to their respective owners!**

**Previously**

"Yes, I do! Here at the academy we are _all _family!" Mikan smiled at her, and for once Hanna actually got a picture of what her mama looked like from Mikan's smiling face that was under the moonlight from the window.

"A-Arigato gozaimasu… Mama," Hanna whispered as Mikan left to check on Natsume.

**~Fade In~**

"This will be so much fun!" Mikan exclaimed looking at herself in the mirror as she modeled one of Hotaru's bathing suits.

"Why didn't you guys tell me about the secret beach, in the back of the academy?" Mikan asked as she twirled around, the outfit was a simple two piece, yellow bikini with orange polka dots.

"Then it wouldn't have been a secret," Hotaru rolled her eyes as she stood in her purple and blue tankini.

"But sensei, told us about it!" Mikan pouted.

It was true, they announced a special field trip to a beach in the back of the academy to teach them about sea life and the entire sort, and it was so far from campus that they have a resort right off the shore.

"Good to see you've been listening, now get out and pack your bags," Hotaru said as Mikan cried anime style tears.

"But An-chan gets to stay!" Mikan complained as the silent yellow haired girl glanced in her direction before looking in the Crown book uninterested.

"She isn't annoying, now out." Hotaru said before a big boot promptly kicked Mikan out the door.

"Invention number 56 Brown Boot, has the ability to kick annoying people out of range," Hotaru explained to the audience.

Angela gave Hotaru a weird look before going back to her book reading.

"Meanie, Hotaru always kicks me out," Mikan huffed as she packed the rest of her clothes, "Still got 20 minutes before the bus takes off, better get going!" Mikan said grabbing her bag and running out.

"Sakura-san you want me to carry your bag for you?" Ruka asked with a pink face while they waited for the bus, he was wearing a baby blue swimming trunks that was making all the fan girls swoon.

"No, I wouldn't want to trouble you, after all mine is kind of heavy and you are already carrying your bag," Mikan smiled.

"Nogi, I want you to carry my bags," Hotaru demanded with a smirk as an invention of hers dumped all of her bags on Ruka.

"R-Ruka-pyon?" Mikan sweat dropped as Ruka struggled to carry all the bags, "Imai what's in all these bags!?" Ruka demanded as Hotaru snapped a picture,

"My inventions, don't drop them or else I'll hurt you," Hotaru glared at him which caused him to gulp,

"I'll help you carry some of that Ruka-pyon, "Mikan whispered to him as Hotaru walked away, "I couldn't do that Sakura-san," Ruka muttered from behind all of the bags.

"Come on; remember we still have to get off the bus and walk to our rooms, I'll help!" Mikan said taking two bags,

"Oi, Ruka," Natsume called, as he walked up to them, "Hi Natsume," Ruka's voice answered from behind the baggage.

The flame caster had on a fire and ice dragon trunks on, all the girls were drooling at the site of him shirtless.

"Polka," Natsume smirked as he looked her over, "Stop calling me that! I'm not wearing polka dotted underwear anymore!" Mikan cried glaring at him,

"Actually, Sakura-san…" Ruka trailed off with a sweat drop as realization dawned on her,

"Never mind," Mikan huffed turning her head away from him with a pout,

"Why are you carrying the baka's stuff?" Natsume asked they boarded the bus, "Are you calling me an idiot Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked ominously as she sat down, next to Ruka, causing many fan girls to complain but they shut their mouths as soon as Hotaru aimed her baka gun at them.

"No, I'm talking about the original one," Natsume stated sitting next to Mikan, all the fan girls began crying as Sumire stood up,

"Sakura, I'm giving you 5 seconds to get up or else I'll unleash the powers of Hades on you!" Sumire glared at Mikan who looked around bored.

"Fine, don't get up! Natsume-sama, I know you'll get tired on the way there, so when you want to ditch the loser, feel free to come over here!" Sumire announced as the other fan girls called in an "Or here!" and "Same to you Ruka-sama!"

_Snap! Flash!_

"Wha!?" Ruka woke up from a flash,

"Oh, your awake, doesn't matter I got all the pictures I need," Hotaru smirked as she waved her camera around.

"And your drool was a nice touch," She said showing Ruka the picture of him leaning on the bus window sleeping with drool.

"Imai!" Ruka screamed causing many people to wake from their sleep,

"Say, wah!?" Mikan jolted up from her sleep to discover herself leaning on Natsume, who was looking at her with an irritated expression.

"You drool," He stated wiping his shoulder that was coated with Mikan spit.

Mikan blew a raspberry at him as he glared.

"Are we there yet?" Mikan asked tired, it was beyond boring and Natsume didn't know how to make good conversation.

"Just about, give it about 5 minutes and the hotel will be in view," Nonoko answered yawning,

Sure to her word, the resort came into view, it was sun set seeing as they left a bit late.

"Sugoi, this place is amazing!" Mikan marveled the hotel's lobby as Hotaru got her room key,

"Baka get your room key, we'll be roomed with 3 boys and 2 other girls, the rooms are supposed to big so don't get lost," Hotaru said before leaving to the elevator with a still struggling Ruka.

"Room 332, have a wonderful stay," The lady at the counter smiled at Mikan, as she handed her the room key,

"And I think you'll enjoy your roomies, a handsome young man just got roomed with you!" The lady winked as Mikan got in the elevator.

"Hold the elevator please!" A voice called as a boy came rushing in, "Ebisu-san!" Mikan said surprised.

"Hey, Mikan-san, hurry and close it!" Ebisu shouted as Mikan repeatly pressed the close button.

"Kohane was upset that I wasn't roomed with her, she demeaned that they change everything so I ran," Ebisu sighed as Mikan sweat dropped,

"My stop is number 5," Ebisu said as Mikan pressed the button, "Guess we aren't roomies," Mikan said.

"Guess not, but so long as I'm nowhere near Kohane I'm happy," Ebisu laughed as he came off,

"I'm on stop 8," Mikan muttered to herself as the lift went up further,

"329, 330, 331, 332!" Mikan said as she came apon her door,

"Wonder who my roommates are," Mikan wondered there were 6 doors off to the side 3 one and 3 on the other; they were colored blue and pink to show the difference between girl and boy, and one blue door had a sign showing 'Taken, do not disturb'

"I'll just take this one," Mikan smiled as she went to the one off the far end with a window.

_I even have a balcony! _She thought as she went out, it had a wonderful view of the ocean, and with the sun setting it was even more beautiful.

"Better start unpacking," She muttered as she looked around her room, it had a simple double bed, a counter off to the side with a lamp, a mini bathroom to the side and a closet, and it even had an arm chair off to the side.

_Knock Knock _

"Coming," Mikan called as she opened her door,

"Hi, Kohane-chan!" Mikan said as Kohane glared at her, "I wanted the room with the view!" She flared as she stomped back to her room, Mikan supporting a sweat drop.

Mikan took the time to notice the other two girl rooms were taken, and one more boy room was taken.

"Wonder who those two are," Mikan wondered aloud.

"Mikan-chan! How's my favorite kohai!?" Tsubasa voice asked as ran to hug Mikan, who giggled.

"Looks like we're roommates," Mikan laughed as Tsubasa smiled.

"Do you know who else is here?" Mikan asked curious,

"Well, I think you already know Tenshi-san who just stomped into the room, and that little girl name Hanna, is it?" Tsubasa said with a finger on his chin.

"What about the boy?" Mikan asked, delighted that she knew everyone so far,

"I'm not sure, he never came out yet," Tsubasa said before going into the mini living room, it had a couch that could fit 4 and a loveseat for 2 and a coffee table that held a list.

"We have dinner at 8'o clock, breakfast at 8, 9, and 10 and lunch is served in an all you can eat buffet that last from noon to 5'o clock that's unlimited." He stated with a big grin,

"What time is it know!?" Mikan asked eagerly,

"7:50, if we run and change now we'll probably be in the front of the line!" Tsubasa said before bolting into his room to change out of his swim suit.

"Delicious!" Mikan sighed as she finished her hamburger that she made herself from the buns to the brand of pickles.

"Don't make a mess," Hotaru stated across the table as she and Cheryl dove into their lobster, "Need a bib, Cherry?" Kouichi grinned at the girl who pouted.

"Rikeo, stop pigging out!" Kuroi giggled a rare giggle, as the purple haired girl stuck her tongue out before throwing her slice of cherry pie at the pigtailed girl,

Kuroi dodged the pie as it landed on Hanna's head,

"FOOD FIGHT!" A random boy called out as food of all kinds began flying everywhere,

"Eep!" Mikan cried as she ducked from getting hit in the head by a plate of ribs,

Mikan promptly picked up some green onion ramen and chucked it at Kohane who was doing her best to not get her red hair dirty,

"So that's the way you want to play it!?" Kohane asked, Mikan prepared herself to be hit a wave of anger from the flame haired girl, but was instead blasted with a sense of joy, playfulness, and excitement.

Kohane threw some of her Chinese dumplings at Mikan who was busy avoiding getting hit by steaks from anger fan girls seeking revenge.

"Mikan-chan," Tsubasa said weakly coming up to her covered in pink and purple yogurt, "They got me, I was hit with one too many yogurt packets… Tell Misaki I always loved her… and that I tried to stay strong," Tsubasa held his heart as though he'd been shot, before falling dramatically.

"Sempai," Mikan said going up to him in the act, "Sempai!" She shouted hugging his chuckling body before getting stained in the yogurt,

Too bad a certain Pyro happened to watching, it took it seriously, causing all the foods from Chicken to grapes to get burning hot, as kids threw them anyway, feeling for the poor sucker that got burned.

"Ouch!" Mikan cried as a hot watermelon hit her head,

"Jinno's coming! Everyone run!" Koko shouted as everyone jumped up and began running back to the second exit from greasy people like Anna to fruity people like Tsubasa.

"That was so much fun!" Mikan giggled as she was in the elevator with Kohane, Hanna, and Tsubasa.

"I totally nailed you in the head Sakura-_san_," Kohane smiled at her.

"I was busy dodging all those throws from those crazy fan girls!" Mikan said.

"Ah, many people were after me from past pranks, which would explain my yogurt state," Tsubasa sighed as all the girl's laughed at him.

"I was hiding under the table with Hyuuga-senpai and Nogi-senpai, it was so scary with all those big kids throwing stuff!" Hanna exclaimed as they got to the room.

"One thing's for sure, I'll never wear these clothes again," Tsubasa sighed as all the others nodded in an agreement.

"A new day," Mikan exclaimed as she opened the curtains to her balcony, the Sun was shining through and many kids were already playing in the beach and pool.

"I already missed breakfast!" Mikan cried to herself it was 10:30 and they wouldn't let anyone else in after last night.

"Natsume!" Mikan said surprised as the flame caster came out the always closed door.

"Polka," Natsume acknowledged her as he got his towel and went out, "Wait up, I'm going to!" Mikan called as she ran to catch up,

"This is awesome, the sun the surf and the sand!" Mikan said building a sand castle with Hanna, "Yea, I wish school was always like this!" Hanna gushed.

"Sakura-san, Natsume and I are going to do a surfing competition, you want to watch?" Ruka asked as he and Natsume prepared to go in the water,

"I'll be there first I'm going to get some ice cream," Mikan smiled as she ran to the vendor, "One vanilla please," Mikan smiled sweetly, but the person in front dropped their cone,

"Drats, not again!" The boy said with a sigh, "Ebisu-san!" Mikan greeted the boy who blushed, "Hey I bet I look stupid without my specks huh?" He asked embarrassed Mikan recognized him.

"You look good, that's probably why so many girls have been following you" Mikan giggled as a couple of girls ducked from view behind an umbrella.

"Me? Nah, probably looking for Hyuuga-san or Nogi-san," Ebisu sighed, he waved his hand in front his face, "The glasses were better anyway,"

"I didn't see you in the food fight yesterday," Mikan stated as she remembered seeing Kohane but Ebisu nowhere in sight.

"I hid under the table as soon as Kari-san was hit by the pie," Ebisu claimed, "Well it was nice seeing and you can keep my cone," Mikan said offering him her ice cream, "No thanks, you bought it yourself," Ebisu denied.

"Take, it." Mikan insisted putting his hand around the cone before running off.

"What I miss?" Mikan asked Hotaru as she videotaped Ruka and Natsume surfing.

"Nogi fell 3 times, Hyuuga 2 times, but the only reason they fell was because they forgot to put the strap for their foot on," Hotaru stated as Mikan sweat dropped,

"Go Ruka-sama! Go for it Natsume-sama you can do it!" The fan girls sung wearing cheerleading outfits and pom poms.

"I'm tired of this, who wants to play volleyball!?" Mikan asked as everyone bounced up, even a couple fan girls.

"I pick Natsume," Mikan sighed as Sumire kept urging her to either pick Ruka or Natsume, and since Hotaru all ready pick Ruka she got stuck with him,

"Try not to get in my way," Natsume stated coldly to the fan girls who looked at him with heart eyes.

"Nogi get your butt over here,"

"Seamea-chan,"

"Tenshi,"

"Rea-chan,"

"Anna,"

"Let's start now," Mikan sighed when there were no more people.

"5 serving 8," Mikan called before serving the ball, "Nogi get it," Hotaru commanded as Ruka bumped it, "Set it," Anna did as commanded "Tenshi spike," And Kohane spiked it with a smirk,

"Get it, Sumire!" Mikan urged but Sumire muttered "And get my nails messed up, think again,"

"Natsume!" Mikan said as Natsume bumped it, Mikan set it and Natsume spiked it, seeing as Mikan's team consisted of a bunch of superficial Barbie's Mikan and Natsume were basically doing everything, it was a surprise that they even had 5 points.

"Great job, Natsume!" Mikan congratulated him, the game had ended 24 to 25, Hotaru's team winning by one, and since it was time for lunch they decided to stop.

"Hn." Was all he replied back,

As soon as everyone piled into the lunch room they sweat dropped, around every corner there was a camera, some were even in the foods they were about to eat.

"Have you guys ever had this feeling that we're being watched?" Mikan said though in the dead silent room it was a shout, and as soon as she said that everyone sighed, sometimes she was just clueless.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Hotaru muttered chewing on her crab,

"I'm going back to my room, and coming back out soon," Mikan announced, "Oi Polka, I'm coming to," Natsume said walking next to Mikan.

"Have anything to say?" Natsume asked as they waited for the elevator to reach their floor.

"Huh?" Mikan wondered looking at him,

"Any words to say while we are in private?" Natsume repeatly causally though his heart was thumping real loud.

"No, not really," Mikan said oblivious as to what he could be talking about.

_What do I expect, for her just to scream I love you? _Natsume thought to himself as they got off,

"Hurry up Natsume; you look like an idiot just standing there!" Mikan said as she raced inside her room and came back out, as Natsume just stood there,

"Let's go!" Mikan grinned taking Natsume's hand and running to the elevator; Natsume blushed scarlet at the gesture, but hid his face with his bangs.

"Hotaru, we are ready for round 2!" Mikan shouted to her even though she was reading a book from under her umbrella,

"Forget it," Hotaru said still engrossed n her book.

"You're no fun," Mikan pouted, "Mikan-chan; you want to join our little sand castle competition? Alice's aloud," Tsubasa asked running up to her,

"Sounds like fun," Mikan smiled as Tsubasa took her hand and started running,

"You can be on my team," He told her as they Mikan looked at the other entries with a sweat drop, they were all using their alice's to try to build their sand castles.

"Okay so what are we making?" Mikan asked curiously as Tsubasa looked his sand over, "I have not the slightest clue," He sweat dropped as Mikan fell down anime style.

"How about something simple yet unique?" Mikan suggested.

"I got it, it can be a crown! You know like a king's crown!?" Tsubasa said as Mikan nodded her head in agreement,

"So far so good," Mikan muttered as they were half way done they had the actual crown done but they were doing the jewels embalmed on it.

"Yeah, only a little more," Tsubasa said as he made a diamond on it carefully.

"Mikan," Angela came up to her in a yellow one piece, "What is it?" Mikan asked wiping sweat from her brow,

"I feel a very faint present of a card," Angela urged with her eyes closed, "Honto!? But I don't feel anything," Mikan whispered back.

"It was hard for even me to spot, but I think it's coming from him," Angela said pointing at Tsubasa,

"Eh!? Impossible, his eyes are normal, he's acting the same, and he hasn't done anything vicious!" Mikan defended him.

"Concentrate all your focus, and close your eyes, you'll feel something radiating off him," Angela instructed as Mikan did so,

"I-it is him," Mikan sighed as she sunk to her knees,

"Go get your outfit from Hotaru, this is going to get public," Angela said.

"Tsubasa-sempai, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back later!" Mikan announced as Tsubasa looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, hurry back," He said.

"Hotaru, please tell me you brought an outfit!" Mikan told Hotaru as they went into her room, "Calm down, no I didn't bring an outfit, why would I when are by water? So I just brought another bathing suit, a mask, and some absorbent tissues." Hotaru stated.

"What are the tissues for?" Mikan asked cluelessly, "We'll get to that bridge when we come to it," Hotaru said with a smirk.

"T-this is the most embarrassing one yet!" Mikan cried as she looked at herself in the mirror in Hotaru's room.

"We couldn't let people know Citrus Mistress is flat-chested, they'd know for sure it was you," Hotaru reasoned as she tied Mikan's hair in a ponytail.

"B-but still," Mikan was wearing a pink mask to go with her pink bikini that exposed more of her that ever, and the fact that Hotaru just stuffed her bra with tissues to make it look, bigger made her more ashamed.

"No complaining, now jump out the window when I tell you," Hotaru said going outside,

"This is ridiculous, my best friend is making me wear skimpy clothing just so she can make money," Mikan sighed as Hotaru's voice cracked into the ear piece, "Jump now,"

"O-okay, here goes nothing," Mikan said before taking a running start and bursting through Hotaru's balcony.

"_Key which __holds powers of day and night show thou's true form before my sight! Release!" _Mikan shouted as the key's light surrounded her mid-fall, many people looked up and gasped as they saw her fall.

"_Tomoyo grant my staff wings that will soar through the sky! Tomoyo!" _Mikan called again as her staff grew wings; she quickly sat on it before she hit the ground.

"Everyone, its Citrus Mistress!" Anna called as everyone began running to Mikan, most boys with heart in their eyes.

Mikan flew up higher to search for Tsubasa as more kids tried grabbing her to no avail.

"There he is," Mikan said as she spotted him, sitting down alone.

"_Card created by the side a day show your true form!" _Mikan shouted as all the kids below watched in wonder as Tsubasa was knocked out with a man about 17 with brown hair over him with a murderous glare at Mikan's way,

Mikan laughed nervously as the card advanced her way, "Where is she!?" The card roared at Mikan as he began walking.

"Where is who?" Mikan asked signaling all the surrounding people to run, though they stayed.

"Don't play dumb with me! Tell me where she is!" He demanded still glaring as he began to push people out his way to get to her,

"I'm sorry, but if you gave me a name this would be easi—" Mikan was cut off mid sentence as he grabbed her by the neck,

"Stop!" Tomoyo cried coming out of her card form.

"Please don't hurt her; she has nothing to do with _her" _Tomoyo defended Mikan as she separated them, "No matter what Angie-sama says," Tomoyo glared at him,

"Angie-sama told me who ever took me out was hiding her, I've never seen her in all those years," The card said sadly glaring at Mikan, who bit her lip,

"I'm sorry, I truly have no idea of what is happening or who is hiding, but I promise to help in any way I can!" Mikan said looking at the card with sincere innocent eyes, "Kawaii!" Tomoyo cried looking at Mikan; the card stared at her before sighing,

"There is no way you could have done anything," He said looking down, "I apologize for the trouble I have caused you, _Mistress_," He said with a smirk as Mikan jumped up and hugged him, "Arigato Toya-san!" Mikan said hugging him,

His eyes widened as Tomoyo giggled before turning back into a card, "_Card created by the Crown I command you under our contract to Release and dispel! Toya!" _Mikan said as the card sighed before turning into a card.

Mikan caught the card as she turned around to meet students, whose eyes were wide like a deer stuck in headlights,

Suddenly her ears were nearly deafened as they all began clapping loudly, cheering for her,

"T-thanks?" Mikan said unsure as got back on her staff, "I apologize for the disruption I've caused you all!" Mikan shouted as she flew toward over the hotel and landed on the roof,

"That was fun," Mikan said to herself as she took her mask off and the tissues out. "Nice Mikan," Angela congratulated her from the door way,

"I was scared! But Toya-san seemed mad about something," Mikan said sadly as Angela's eyes widened, "What?" Mikan asked nervously, "Toya could have very well have killed you if you didn't use any cards, if Tomoyo hadn't stepped in when she did you could have died," Angela stated "Toya's powers are shape shifting, doppelgangers, he can tell when someone lies and he has one of the best martial arts skills of the bunch,"

"Those could come in handy! Now the bathroom excuse won't be needed," Mikan smiled but Angela hit her with a fan, "No, that uses up to much magical energy, and you aren't too far in yet," Angela stated.

"But I think Citrus Mistress just got a lot more popular," Mikan sighed as took one last look at the riot going on below,

"Did you see her?"

"No was she hot?"

"I'm jealous,"

"Her chest was so big,"

"Wish I had a girl like that,"

"So mysterious and beautiful,"

"I want to meet her,"

"Wonder who she is,"

Mikan blushed at the comments she heard around the lobby, and sweat dropped at the stand by the elevator,

Hotaru was selling pictures of her on T-shirts, hats, visors, flags, cheerleading outfits, sweatbands, and even underwear.

"Hotaru," Mikan said pushing herself through all the people, "Oi, baka did you see Citrus Mistress?" Hotaru asked.

"Um… yeah?" Mikan said unsure, "Then do you want this? Maybe if you're lucky, your chest will be this big," Hotaru said without feeling as she handed her a T-shirt that showed a close up from her chest and up.

"You are so mean!" Mikan pouted,

"Whatever, Nogi how are those sales?" Hotaru asked the animal lover who was having a difficult time running the register, "Um, pretty good," Ruka said nervously,

Mikan sighed, "I'm going upstairs,"

"Natsume hold the elevator!" Mikan shouted running to his elevator,

"How's your day been?" Mikan asked him, "Tch. Boring to say the least," He shrugged as he leaned against the wall,

"Mine has been beyond tiring," Mikan said leaned her head to rest on Natsume's shoulder, Natsume blushed at the gesture but turned his head away,

"Natsume, have you ever had these feelings that sometimes you want to say them out loud but you are too afraid to at the same time?" Mikan asked blushing,

"Polka, I think your head has been in the clouds for too long," Natsume shrugged though his mind screamed 'YES!'

"I know it is pretty silly," Mikan laughed at her own stupidity though her heart burned.

"Goodnight Natsume," Mikan said as she went into her room,

"Hn," _Goodnight… Mikan _'Natsume thought as he entered his room.

**Fade Out**

**Angel-chan: Whoa, that was intense and long, to clear something's up Kohane isn't **_**totally **_**Mikan's friend, she's beginning to warm up to her, mostly because like Meilin's attitude toward Sakura in CCS Mikan's pure, innocent and sweet emotions is starting to take over and win her over, anyways, thanx to my reviewers and **_**smiley **_**you get a cyber-cookie for being my 50****th**** reviewer, and my other reviewers get a slice of cake!**

**Mikan: Besides that, I hope you get me and the Natsume thing out the way.**

**Angel-chan: -shrugs- Maybe, soon**

**Ruka: And why am I spending so much time with Imai!?**

**Angel-chan: You wanted a larger role; I'm giving it to you! And my intentions will probably be revealed next chapter!**

**Hotaru: Got a problem with me Nogi?**

**Ruka: No just wondering!**

**Mikan: I'm still slightly confused though,**

**Angel-chan: Soon everything will be made clear, until then**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**


	13. I HATE Camping D:

**Pinky-chan: I apologize deeply to everyone! I'm going to summer camp for my summer break and I won't be back until August 22, 2009! I was planning on updating all my stories at least once, but that'll just be put on hold until I come back. Unfortunately I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm stuck packing. I hope you guys aren't upset, but I'm not going to be able to bring my laptop with me :( I hope you all its a shame, I was almost done with Cardcaptor Sakura. I really have to say sorry to Cheryl Aino aka Emi-chan I made a promise I couldn't keep D= **

** Peace Out Homies! See you all in August!**

**~The Angel In Pink~**


	14. AN Bye guys D:

**Pinky-chan: Sorry. I know some have been expecting an update. But I'm leaving fan fiction . net. For good. The time I'm using to make these fics are the time I could be using for my own personal needs.**

**-blushes- And it has nothing to do with this awesome guy I met at camp who goes to my school now… -blushes harder- Okay maybe it does .I know some are disappointed. Others angry. But… I have my reasons. I was going to delete all my stories but then I thought. What the hell, I'll just leave 'em. If you want to continue them for me ask. I'll see how good your stories are and give you a flat out no. Or yes. My friend UYS aka Unique Yet Simple was beyond pissed that I left. No kidding; my arm is still numb from when I announced it at our lunch table. But anyways… **

**Goodbye. Once and for all. I shall miss all. **

**I may comeback one day. Maybe.**

**P.S. Don't bother trying to change my mind either. It is set. And done. That means you Emi-chan XD**

**P.S.S. Don't be shocked if I don't reply. Some I might. Others not.**


	15. ADOPTED!

**Pinky-chan: I'm glad announce Cardcaptor Mikan has been adopted! By an awesome girl by the pen name of Super-Blob08! I gave her an outline of how the story is suppose to go. So no worries. But I have no idea when she'll post the first chaps I did.**

**P.S. Me and Jacket totally are connecting! When my friend Stars asked him who he thought was pretty in the class. HE SAID ME!!!!! (and Unique, and a girl named Alison, and a girl named Raven, and a girl named Sandra, and a girl named Cathleen.) But those names in the middle don't matter! Because he said my name second!!! But damn Unique… he said how he liked her without her glasses. But he told me I looked good with and without them!! He said he loved my eye color!! Squee X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 **

**~So long~**


End file.
